The Perfect Moment
by MockingjayHallow7
Summary: James Sirius Potter, he's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, most Popular boy in school and one of the hottest, and he's the son of Harry Potter, what more could you ask for? Not secrets, revenge or breaking that one special girls heart; that's for sure.
1. The First Hurdle

_**Chapter 1**_

**Albus Severus Potter:**

As I sat at the Gryffindor table I looked out at the grey sky outside. There seemed to be an air of excitement around the Great Hall this morning. 'No wonder, it's the first Quidditch game of the season here at Hogwarts' I thought to myself.

As I was just about to get up I saw my older brother, James Sirius Potter, coming down the hall. The crowd seamed to part like the red sea for him as he walked down the hall, hand in hand with Honey Kringal, James` girlfriend, and wearing his Quidditch robes. James was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and the most popular person in his the school, everyone seemed to love him. All the boys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to be with him. I watched as Honey glorified in this moment, she loved being centre of attention and to be with James was considered practically royalty, she kissed him very passionately, aware all eyes in the hall were on those two and left to go sit with her friends at the Ravenclaw table, while James came and sat down next to me. Attention of the entire crowd seemed to drop and they continued celebrating.

"Not in Gryffindor colours I see," enquired James,

"No, I'm not going to the match today,"

"What?" spluttered James as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I've decided to go up to the library instead, 5th year is a very important year, you know?"

"Yes I know, but come on, not going to the match that's ridiculous! It's only November!"

"Yes, but I don't want to fall behind on studding, the exams are only 6 months away! I can't afford to waste that time!"

"Oh," said James slyly "I know what this is about..."

"What!" I demanded. He jerked his head over at the Hufflepuff table in the direction of very pretty 5th year girl called Erin.

"Her."

"No it's not!" I protested

"Come on Al, I know you like her. You sit and stare at her all the time!"

"What! No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving!" I said as I got up and headed for the library.

**James Sirius Potter:**

'I don't know who he thinks he's kidding; everyone knows he likes Erin, except her, apparently'

"Hey!" said a voice behind me. I turned to see who it was hoping it wasn't Honey.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Yes, it's me, you did you think it was?" asked Katie, Albus' best friend

"No one," I lied

"James, you're forgetting I happened to be skilled in the art of occlumency," she said very wispily. We both laughed at this. I liked Katie; she was nice, pretty, attractive, funny, clever...

"Right Katie," I said sarcastically

"I am! Honest!" she said with a smile

"Okay, then tell me what I'm thinking." I quizzed

"Well, I can't just do it whenever I want!" she exclaimed as she sat in on the bench next to me.

"Yip, though so." She gave me a slight smile as she helped herself to some toast and jam.

I caught Honey's eye as I returned my gaze to my food. She gave me a look as though to say 'don't even dare'. To be quite honest I was getting sick of Honey. 'I'll have to let her go before the Quidditch match' I thought , 'then I can celebrate with someone I actually care about,' _'like Katie'_ 'What! No, I spent all last year getting over her and I wont waste that time again!' _'But it wasn't really wasted, was it?'_ 'Of course it was, she would never go for her best friends' big brother and especially not if it's me!'

Katie and I have been friends ever since she came to stay at our house in the summer before her second year at Hogwarts. Her father is a muggle who works overseas, so he has to travel a lot, and her mum works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at Ministry of Magic. She came to stay at ours because her father was away working in India and her mother had to go on an urgent trip to Portugal due to a serious breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. 'God, I'm so glad she can't read me mind right now!"

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

'Wow! I'd forgotten how much I liked James over the summer. Considering I spent the whole summer travelling with my parents I hardly saw my friends at all, and with all the stress of the O. at the end of the year nobody seems to want to do anything for fun anymore.'

"Seen Albus?" I asked, trying to break the unbearable silence between us,

"Yes actually," he seemed to be relieved to have something to talk about "he's away up to the library," he smirked

"Oh not this again..."

"Not 'what' again?"

"Albus!" James and I both chorused

"I see you've changed your mind," smirked James

"Nope, still not going, only I've decided to come down and wish you luck before the game." Smiled Albus

"And he wanted to check whether Erin had noticed him or not," I said under my breath so only James could hear. He smirked and Albus threw us a filthy look.

"Listen, I'll be back in a minute," said James as he got up from the table. He gave me a sly wink as he crossed the hall.

"Katie, could I ask you one favour?"

"To talk to Erin for you? Sure I mean..."

"No! To either ask out my brother or date someone else!" I felt my face burning at this last comment.

"I never...I wouldn't..."

"Katie! Come on I know you like him, and he likes you too, so just get on with it!"

"It's not that easy! He's a year above me, the most popular guy in school and your big brother!"

"Yeah, but he likes you too so it doesn't really matter about all that stuff. Except perhaps the fact that he's my brother...but I'm fine with it."

I couldn't help myself, I had to smile. The fact that James Potter could possibly actually like me was incomprehensible. At that moment shouts were coming from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, but you're getting really clingy and to be quite honest I'm sick of it. I'd rather spent my time with someone I actually care about!" shouted James

"Like your brothers best friend?" screamed Honey

All the heads in the room seemed to turn towards me. Including Albus'

"Told you!" he whispered in my ear as he got up from the table


	2. Quidditch, And The Morning After

_**Chapter 2**_

**James Sirius Potter:**

The whole school was making there way down to the Quidditch ground. I can't really explain what happed in the Great Hall before, I suppose Honey over-reacted to the break-up. But that was no excuse to throw her pumpkin juice at me, in front of the whole school, including Katie.

I still hadn't managed to convince Albus to come and watch, he was still determined to study in the library whilst the whole school was watching Gryffindor begin another winning streak for the Quidditch cup. I've been in the team since my 3rd year at Hogwarts, a chaser, but now I'm captain, and hoping to help Gryffindor win the cup again.

"Right team, gather round!" I said "I wanted you talk to you all before the game!" I announced

"I know everyone's a bit nervous but come on, we can help Gryffindor win the cup again. Now, most of you have played before, but there are a few that haven't," I nodded my head towards Lily Potter, my younger sister, and John Crosser.

"I want us to go out there and show everyone that Gryffindor is here to win! I understand that Slytherin have rearranged there whole team this year. Apparently they have gone for speed rather than ability, so everyone try to perform your best tricks and don't challenge them on speed. Okay?"

I looked round the room, everyone seemed to nod their head in approval

"Okay, well we're just waiting for the rest of the school to come down then we can go."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team comprised of the right balance of skill and ability. The three chasers were: Roxanne Weasley, my cousin in 7th year, Steven Boyle in 4th year and I. The two beaters were: two 6th year boys called Olly Hardman and Nick Calesco. Our keeper was John Crosser a 2nd year, and our seeker was Lily in her 3rd year.

I felt confident about our chance for house cup this year, last year was my first year as captain and I was unbelievably nervous. Though I had nothing to worry about, we won all our games and the house cup.

"Right Gryffindor, time to play" Madam Hawkins announced

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Severus Potter:<strong>

The celebrations continued long into the night, I'd gone to bed long before they finished. Though I still heard people coming up to bed at 3.00am and even the teachers had given up telling the house to get to bed. Somehow Tom Devilish had managed to get some butterbeer and food from the kitchens, and the house had enjoyed a hearty night of celebrations. I wasn't surprised to wake up to find the common room in such a state and I decided the house elves will probably tidy it during breakfast. So I headed down to the Great Hall as I heard the rest of the dorms waking up.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I should feel exhausted after last night, but somehow I don't even feel the slightest bit tired. Last night was such a mistake, 'how could I have let that happen?' I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but last night was the worst. I don't even know what to do anymore.

**James Sirius Potter:**

'Great!' I thought to myself as I woke up. 'Just brilliant! the one thing I didn't want to happen did. I don't even know how it happened. We were on the steps just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and... we kissed! Katie and I kissed! It was amazing, and it felt so right, like it was meant to be but why? Why now? I really want to be with her, it's just not the right time!


	3. Let's Talk

_**Chapter 3**_

**Albus Severus Potter:**

Slowly the other students started to fill the Great Hall, to no surprise the Gryffindor's were last to arrive down. Katie came and sat next to me though she didn't talk much nobody seemed to want to talk, they were all exhausted. Unfortunately I never saw James to wish him congratulations as I never got to last night, 'I'll go up to his dorm and speak to him after breakfast' I thought.

After breakfast Katie and I headed back to the common room to finish homework, though I had none to do as I did all mine yesterday, I helped Katie with hers. An essay for Herbology, practising the blocking charm for Defence Against the Dark Arts and filling in her star chart for Divination.

Afterwards she decided to go to the owlery to send an owl home to her parents and I went up to look for James and wish him congratulations. I looked into his dorm expecting to find him only he wasn't there, it was deserted, so I went to the Great Hall, the Library and the Lake, but he wasn't there either. It was only when I got back to the common room did I find him, he was sitting at a table in the corner surrounding by all his usual friends.

"Hey James" I said

"Oh, hi," he replied

"Congrats on yesterday by the way, I never got to congratulate you at the party. You seemed to disappear half way through the night."

"Yeah, you did. Where did you go?" asked one of James' friends, Evan McNee,

"Oh, I just went for a walk, it was a little bit noisy in here for me" he laughed

"Okay, well congratulations anyway, sorry I missed it."

"As long as you don't miss the next one that's fine," he joked

"Okay," I said as I went over to join Colin, a boy in my year.

"Hey, Colin"

"Hey Albus, have you asked out Erin yet?" he teased

"What! Why does everyone think I like her?"

"Because you do, it's really obvious you know!"

"Really?"

"Nah, only kidding. Katie told me, she's really nice actually, I might think about asking her out myself. If that's okay with you?"

"That's fine with me, except I think you might have a bit of competition!"

"Yeah, I know, everyone seems to like her, she's really popular!"

"Yip, well if you're going to do it I'd do it soon, before she's gone. It's been a month since she broke up with Nick, and I think she's starting to look for someone new."

"Thanks, I'd say the same to you with Erin, it can't be long before someone asks her out!"

I nodded and went over to sit in the armchair by the fire. This was my favourite armchair, it was right next to the fire so in the winter you were really warm and cosy. Just as I got comfortable Katie came in and came over to talk to me.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully

"Hi," I replied "aren't you exhausted after last night?"

"Not really,"

"What time did you get to bed? I lost you just after ten, and when I couldn't find you I went up to bed."

"Oh, I was just talking to some people, that's all," she smiled

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

"Katie, can I talk to you please?" It was James, the moment I had been dreading was here

"Yeah, sure," I smiled and followed him out the portrait hole

He looked strangely handsome in the light, even more then he normally did, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked

"Er, no, not really didn't actually get much sleep, you?"

"No, me neither."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Er, well..." he seemed very uncomfortable, which I had never known him to be. "Actually it was about last night it was I just...I don't really know what to do about it,"

"Yeah, me neither I don't..." but I never got to finish the rest of my sentence because he decided to press his lips on to mine and kiss me.

One minute his hands were on my waist the next they were around neck, then on my shoulders, then back to my waist... This was wonderful!

**James Sirius Potter:**

I felt like I was floating in the air, I had butterflies in my stomach, everywhere she touched me seemed to sizzle and spark.

I don't know how long we stood there and I didn't want to, this was where I wanted to be, with who I wanted to be with. It was perfect

**Albus Severus Potter:**

'This is ridiculous, how long have they been out there? I wonder what they could be talking about. Maybe they're getting together, ohh, I hope so. They are the perfect for each other and they both like each other, they just can't see it. You know what; I think I'll go get them together, since they're not going to do it.'

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I felt like I was floating in and out of reality, none of this seemed real. I was kissing James Potter, most popular person in school, captain of the Quidditch Team, my best friends' brother. Suddenly I was brought back to reality. I pulled away from him just in time to see Albus coming out of the portrait hole.

"Oh, hi Albus," I said, acting as normal as possible

"Hey,"

"Can we help you?" asked James stubbornly

"Er, well actually I was wanting to talk to you about something," replied Albus

"Can't it wait, we're in the middle of a conversation here, well sort of." I kicked James in the shin for that.

Albus looked at us quizzically,

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well..." I began but James grabbed my hand instead and pulled me closer so he could put his arm round my waist. Albus' look changed from confusion to delight

"Really?" he asked amazed

"Yes, flobberworm! You always told us to get together, and now that we do you don't believe us!"

"I'm not saying I _don't_ believe you, it's just I _can't_ believe you!" exclaimed Albus

"Yes, it's fantastic, now can you leave us to finish our conversation?" asked James

"Yeah, totally!" said Albus as he returned back into the common room.

"So, what do you say?" question James, once Albus was back inside

"Do I really have a choice?" I laughed.


	4. Albus' Turn

_**Chapter 4**_

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

The news that James Potter and I were dating had travelled round the school fast, even by Hogwarts standards. By breakfast the next morning I'd had at least six pupils come up to me and ask whether or not it was true, and I had received many death stares from some of the girls I passed. This didn't seem to bother me though, I knew the only reason they were doing it was because they were jealous, that in it's self was very flattering

"Hey!" said James on Tuesday morning as he sat down next to Albus and me at the Gryffindor table for breakfast

"Hey," replied Albus and I

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you coming into the common room?" I asked James

"Oh, yeah had detention, sorry" James replied with a smirk

"Honestly," I said shaking my head "I should've know" I smiled at him

He wrapped his arm round my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder,

"So, Hogsmeade weekend next week, how about we go together?" he asked me

I looked over at Albus; he looked up at me and tilted his head to the side

"After I practically nag you to go out with him, you don't think I'll be okay if you go to Hogsmeade with him?" he said with a cheeky grin

"In that case then," I looked back at James "I guess so,"

He looked down at me and smiled before kissing me and returning back to his breakfast, with his arm still round me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, the thought of going into Hogsmeade with James Potter gave me butterflies in my stomach, 'this is going to be a good day' I thought to myself.

**James Sirius Potter:**

I sat with my arm round Katie smiling to myself, 'Wow! I really like her!' _'Well tell her, not me!' _

"Katie?"

"Hm..?" she answered

"You know I really like you, don't you?"She looked up at me

"Course I do and you know I really like you, right?"

"Yeah, course!" she smiled and continued eating

I glanced over at Albus; he was eating his breakfast, acting as if he hadn't noticed. 'Poor him, Katie and I are sitting here acting all loved up and he's there by himself.' I looked over at the Hufflepuff table; Erin was sitting with her friends, sneaking occasional glances over in this direction. I caught her eye; she looked startled and immediately returned her gaze to her food and didn't look up again. 'I must go and talk to her about Albus' I thought to myself making a mental note.

"Hey, Albus," Katie said

"Yeah?" he asked

"Come on, we need to go, we've got herbology first, and it'll take us a while to get down there,"

"Okay," smiled Albus "bye James, see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I answered as he got up from the table and started to walk towards the door. Katie got up to and leaned down to kiss me

"I'll see you too, and please don't get anymore detentions, I actually want to spend the night with my boyfriend." She smiled and kissed me again then ran to catch up with Albus. Seeing as I wasn't hungry, I got up and decided to go over to the Hufflepuff table where Erin was sitting.

"So, he said to me, 'go on please, I really want to go out with you!' and I was like 'no way! After what you did to Sam, there's no chance I'm going out with you, then he said..." she cut off as she saw me "Can we help you?" she said cheekily

"Yeah, I came over to talk to Erin," I turned to Erin "Can I have a word?"

"Erm, yeah sure," she turned to her friends "I'll meet you in Charms." She looked nervous, but she got up and walked out to the hallway with me.

"Listen," she stared "I wasn't looking at you before, I know..."

"Erin," I interrupted her "I know, you were looking at Albus,"

"How did you..?"

"Anyway, the point is, you like him and he likes you, but he's not going to ask you out, so I was kind of hoping you would ask him?"

"Oh, well, erm, yeah sure. I was thinking about asking him out anyway, I just didn't know how he felt about Katie, and then I heard that she was going out with you, so I was actually thinking about doing it this afternoon in Potions."

"Great!" I smiled "so were you going to ask him to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yeah actually I was, though I wondered if he was going with Katie,"

"Nah, Katie's coming with me. Then you're hopefully going with Albus, so all's good."

"Yeah hopefully. Look there's my friends just going passed, I would stay and talk, but I have to get to my next class. See you around."

"Yeah, bye and thanks," I smiled as she left

"No problem."

I smiled to myself as I walked to my next class, Transfiguration, 'finally, I'm going out with Katie, and Albus will hopefully end up going out with Erin. Everything seems perfect. Not for long though, this is Hogwarts and everything happens at Hogwarts.'

**Erin Louis Banks:**

Did that really just happen? Did James Potter just ask me to ask out his little brother? Yes, I think it did. My friends had noticed I was running towards them and decided to wait on me,

"What did he want?" said Louise with a look of disgust on her face

"Just about what I was talking about earlier,"

"About you and Albus?" queried Mary looking puzzled

"Yeah, he wanted to ask me to ask him out, but I told him I was going to do it anyway." I didn't realise it, but I was blushing.

"Oh," said Louise "Well as I was saying before you left, Craig asked me again, but I said..."

**Katie Marlin Rose:**

I was sitting in Herbology watching Professor Longbottom explain how to handle a Fanged Geranium properly. I was trying to pay attention, I was, but one hundred thoughts were racing through my mind 'I was going out with James Potter...I was going to Hogsmeade with him...we were practically in love...Albus was happy for us. For the time being it felt like nothing could go wrong.'

"...so that is the correct way in which to handle to Fanged Geranium, any questions?"

A few students round the room put up there hands,

"So if you don't handle if properly, it will bite you?" asked Barby Johnston

"Yes, that's correct." The professor concluded with a smile, but seeing a collection of terrified faces he added, "But if you get bitten nothing will happen to you, it only stings for a minute."

Seeing the classes reactions relax the professor decided to start handing out pots of the plant and he told us to 'place them into a new clean one filled with warm soil.' I knew perfectly well what to do and finished the task within 5 minutes, so I helped Albus who was wrestling with his.

"Here, let me help,"

"Thanks," muttered Albus as he tipped soil into the pot "So, things between you and my brother seem to be going well,"

"Yeah actually, they are. I wouldn't have though it, but he's actually been really nice to me, and he hasn't shown me off like what he does with other girls,"

"That's because you mean more to him than the other girls, I think he really, really likes you," I started at him

"You think so?"

"Yeah, he's never acted like this with anybody else, and I think the fact that you were friends first really helped." He smiled up at me, I smiled back at him, "to be quite honest," he said "I think he's falling in love with you," he finished.

I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked

He nodded his head, "I got this now, thanks"

I couldn't move. I was amazed and shocked at the same time. My smile slowly started to turn into a grin. 'If this was a good day to start with, it was the best day ever now.'


	5. Katie's Secret

_**Chapter 5**_

**Erin Louis Banks:**

This was it, this was the moment I had been looking forward to and dreading at the same time all day, the bell was due to ring any minute and then I was going to do it, ask out Albus Potter. I started to shake with anticipation, what would he say? How would he react? What will happen if he says no? As I was thinking about these things, I didn't notice but the bell had rung, I only realised when Mary, who was sitting next to me shook me,

"Come on, he's about to leave, you've got to do it now,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I replied

"Good. I'll wait out in the corridor for you." She had a smile on her face and turned on her heel to leave the classroom.

Albus was walking just behind Katie and Molly Weasley, Albus' cousin, I stood infront of him as he was about to leave the class,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," he was blushing, this made me more nervous

"Were you planning to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?" I asked with anticipation

"I honestly don't know, I think so, are you?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering, if you are going, that maybe...we...could go...together?" I smiled nervously up at him. He looked delighted

"Yes, I'd love to go with you!" he said excitedly

"Great, I was also wondering if, we could go...you know... as more than friends?" I started down at my feet as I couldn't bear to look at his face.

Suddenly I felt his hand touch my chin to tilt my face up towards him. He only said one word:

"Yes,"

Then I felt nothing more that I knew was real. His lips were on mine, they were touching, pressing against each other. He was kissing me! Albus Sirius Potter was kissing me! It felt like all my dreams had come true. We stood there for what felt like hours on end, I was only brought back to this world when he pull away, he gave me a cheeky grin and walked out the classroom. 'Oh My Gosh!'

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

After potions Erin asked to talk to Albus alone so Molly and I decided to head back to the Common Room,

"Have you heard anything about Sophie yet?" she asked hopefully

I shook my head,

"No. She's been in St. Mungo's since it happened and I have only heard she's getting steadily better."

She looked down at her feet, which seemed to have become very interesting. Sophie was my little sister; she was a year younger than me and usually attended Hogwarts with me, though this year was different.

During the middle of the summer holidays Sophie, her best friend Emma and I were all out walking to the corner shop on the edge of our street to get some ice cream for our dinner when it happened. As we were walking along the street in the day light with the sun beating down on our backs, something happened so quickly I still don't quite understand how it did. We were walking past a flutterby bush, or 'butterfly' is what the muggle's call it, when I heard a rustling noise in the bush; I turned to see what it was when I heard Emma scream behind me. I whipped round to see my little baby sister lying on her back with a slash wound across her chest, blood was poring out of the cut which was so deep you could see her bones. I was frozen with fear, my baby sister, who I cared about so passionately about had been attacked. I don't know how, but some hidden impulse seemed to kick in, I told Emma to run back to our house as fast as she could and get my parents while I looked after Sophie, with tears streaming down her face she turned on her heel and ran down the street. I wasn't crying, I couldn't, somehow this didn't seem real and I didn't want to think it was. Even though I thought this was a nightmare I acted like it was real, I pulled out my wand and conjured up a stretcher, I lay Sophie on it and we moved slowly back to the house. I was alert for any other signs of the attacker, but they seemed to have gone. I saw my parents running up the street to us, there faces, which were already horrified, changed so much I didn't think it was possible. My mother immediately did some kind of complex spell, this helped Sophie's wound, but not by much. My father, a muggle couldn't do anything except stand there feeling helpless, he decided, instead of facing the horrific site, to take Emma and me back into the house where we stayed while we watched. We saw Healer's from St. Mungo's come and take Sophie away, while Obliviators from the Ministry of Magic came to remove the memory of any muggle who had witnessed what had happened. Mum went with the Healers to St. Mungo's while dad, Emma and I all stayed at home with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter, James, Albus and Lily's dad. Harry said that we were to go and stay with his brother-in-law Percy and his wife and children while everything was sorted out. I was friends with Molly and Lucy from school so I was okay about that.

After we arrived at Percy's house, Emma's mum came and said that she was to go home with them while they looked after her, I visited Sophie at least twice a week, as I wasn't allowed in anymore than that.

During the summer I decided to tell everyone that my family had been away travelling, as I didn't want them to know what really happened, so that's why we didn't see them. The truth was after what happened I didn't want to see anyone, and mum said that I could wait until I was ready to go back to Hogwarts, but I wanted to get back and see my friends.

My family, Molly's family and the people from the ministry were the only people that knew what happened, and that's what I wanted it to be like. Harry hadn't even told James, Albus or Lily, and when I asked him why he said to me "I know what it feels like to have something like that happen to you, trust me, you'll tell them when you're ready."

Ever since the start of term, I have told people that Sophie was ill and wasn't able to come into school. Emma wasn't at school anymore, after what happened her mum decided she needed to be home schooled for a while, until she was okay to return.

I got letters every week from mum telling me Sophie was getting better. The last one I got said:

_Dear Katie, _

_ I know it must be hard for you, having to hear about your sister like this, but unfortunately, as you know, Professor McGonagall won't allow you out of school every week to visit her. Sophie is doing well, she is almost fully recovered and will hopefully be back at Hogwarts soon, her wound is completely healed and her speech and mobility are improving greatly. She has no recollection of the incident, but we will be telling her and if she wishes, she will tell whoever, whatever about it. She talks about you everyday and Professor McGonagall has agreed to allow you out of school at the weekend to come and see her. Everything has been sorted and we hope to see you soon._

_Lots of love_

_ Mum and Dad _

_ xxx_

I got this letter yesterday, so that means that on Friday I'll pack my bags and get to go and see my family and little sister again.

I hadn't yet told Molly about this, and I didn't quite know how,

"Molly?" I asked tentatively

"Yes?" she smiled at me

"You know how I get letters from mum every week, telling me how Sophie's doing?"

"Yes," she said, still smiling

"Well, my mum says that this weekend I get to go in and see her." I said bursting into a smile

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Molly, pulling me into a bone crushing hug

"Yeah, I can't wait. Apparently she talks about me all the time, I can't wait to see her again!"

I couldn't conceal my smile from my face; I was so happy I felt like I could burst. By the time we got back to the Common Room I was happier than I was before, and seeing James sitting on the couch waiting for me was even better.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms on the sofa; he wrapped his arms round me and kissed my head, while Molly sat in the seat next to us. Today had been, as hoped, a really good day.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

Okay, a little bit normal, a HUGE bit shocked! I actually can't believe it, I kissed Erin, I hadn't intended to...but I did. And it felt...it felt, well truth be told, it felt...okay. It wasn't fantastic, it didn't feel like I was floating in the air, or like I had pins and needled like what Katie gets with James. It was just okay. This realisation made me feel depressed, why? I always felt like I really liked Erin, but when I had her she didn't seem all that great anymore. Fantastic, I get what I want and I don't like it, brilliant, so what do I do now? Do I tell Erin? _No! _Do I still go to Hogsmeade with her? _Yes!_ I felt like I was answering my own questions here. 'I think I'll go talk to Katie about it,' I concluded as, without realising it I was at the entrance to the Common Room.

I stepped inside expecting it to be full, but instead it was empty except from my older cousin Roxanne Weasley, who was sitting reading a Quidditch book by the fire.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her as she looked up from her book

"There you are! They're away to dinner, it's five o'clock. Where have you been?" she asked worried

"I was walking back from class"

She looked at me puzzled.

"What? Classes finished an hour ago. Everybody's been looking for you, we've been so worried."

"But, I was just in potions, twenty minutes ago!"

"No, you weren't! Katie and Molly said you stayed behind to talk to someone. Then when you didn't come into the Common Room they got worried!"

She stood up, threw her Quidditch book onto the window ledge, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the Common Room.

"Ouch! Stop that, it's sore!" I complained as she let go of my arm

"Sorry," she mumbled "It's just everyone's been searching for you!"

"Everyone?" I asked, by this I assumed she meant; Her, James and Lily, Katie, Molly and Lucy, my cousins, Rose and Hugo, my other cousins and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, James' friends from Ravenclaw who came round to our house with their parents in the summer.

"Yes, when you didn't arrive back at half past people were starting to panic. We split up into groups and went to find you; Katie and Molly went back to potions to see if you were there, James and Rose went to get Lorcan and Lysander from the Ravenclaw Common Room to help find you; they then searched the Astronomy Tower and the Library. Hugo and Lily went to check you weren't in any of the other classrooms, while Lucy and I went to check the grounds. When none of us could find you, I told them to go down to dinner while I stayed in the Common Room, in case you came back." By the time she finished she was practically shouting.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realise what time it was." I said ashamed I had caused so much trouble "I hate to be so much trouble,"

"Don't be silly," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, she hugged me "we were just really worried about you." She let go of me just as we entered the Great Hall.

I looked down at the Gryffindor table. I stop walking, I saw all my friends and family sitting together all looking worried. Roxanne walked in front of me and announced to the rather large group

"Look who arrived at the Common Room a few seconds ago,"

They turned to look in my direction, everyone seemed to smile, I saw that some of them had been crying. Katie, Lucy, Lily and even James looked as if he was upset about me missing. Katie got up from the table and ran towards me with her arms open wide. She hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!"

**James Sirius Potter:**

On Friday evening after classes, I was helping Katie pack, as she was away to visit her family, when everyone else was down at dinner.

"James?" she asked

"Yes?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this but..." she was starting to cry

"Katie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I rushed over to her on her bed and put my arm round her

"Yeah, I'm...f...fine it's j...just, th...e reason I'm g...oing a...way to vi...sit my f...fami..ly is..b..because..." she couldn't continue

"Shhh...it's okay, you don't have to tell me, just relax." I lay back on the bed and rested Katie's head beside me. She continued to cry as I brushed her hair out her face and hushed her. After a while, she seemed to be okay and sat up and continued to tell me what she was going to say.

"The reason I'm g...going to visit my family is b...because, of Sophie. When I told everyone that she was ill I was lying, and when I told you I had been travelling all summer, I was lying too. The truth is in the summer she was attack and she had to go to St. Mungo's Hospital to recover..."

I couldn't believe this. Someone attacked Katie's little sister, why?

"...she's been there for the whole of term and half the summer holidays," she continued "I just couldn't tell anyone because I was so upset!"

She rested her head on my chest as I hugged her.

"It's okay, I understand why!"

"You do?" she asked amazed

"Yes, and its okay, I don't blame you for not telling anyone, and you weren't lying, you were protecting her. I'm not going to tell anyone either so you don't need worry about that."

We sat there for however long. After a while she turned to me and kissed me, like she never had before. Her lips tasted sweeter, they were softer, more passionate. Everywhere she touched me caught fire, the feeling was sensational. I lay down on her bed and she followed me, she turned on her back and lay against me with her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her and let her rest.

Once I was sure she was asleep, I slowly moved out from underneath her and continued to pack her case. 'Okay,' I said to myself 'she's going away for three nights, what does she need? Clothes? _Check! _Toiletries? _Check!_ Pyjamas? _Check!_' I said to myself as I rummaged through her case, 'I think she has everything.' I took one last glance at her as I shut her case and placed it on her trunk at the bed of her bed. I then headed of towards the Great Hall, when I was at the door I ran into Professor McGonagall,

"Potter! You haven't seen Miss Marlin have you?" she asked hurriedly

"Yes Professor. She's in her bed, getting a rest." Professor McGonagall looked worried "but don't worry, her case is pack, and is on the trunk at the end of her bed." I finished with a smile

"Thank you Potter. If you were wanting something to eat I'm afraid you're too late." She said as pupils started to file out of the Great Hall.

"Its okay professor, I was actually looking for you to tell you about Katie."

"Oh, well thank you, now please excuse me." She said as she hurried off

I saw all the pupils coming out of the hall and instead of heading back to the Common Room I decided to head for somewhere else.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

When I awoke it was Saturday morning and I was met by a surprise, I wasn't in St. Mungo's Hospital, I was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. I sat bolt right up, and looked around wildly, to my surprise there were three people sitting in front of me, the three people I would have least expected to see.

"SOPHIE! MUM! DAD! " I screamed and ran up to hug Sophie and hugged her, completely forgetting that she might not remember me, I was just so happy to have my sister back. I assumed she did as she hugged me back and screamed my name

"KATIE!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled

"Well..." began mum, but Sophie took over

"I've been realised from St. Mungo's!" she screamed, I felt she could hardly contain her excitement

"WHAT!" I screamed "That's fantastic!"

"Isn't it just, the doctors said she was improving so well she could be let out early!" grinned my dad

"Healers honey, not doctors," interjected mum

"What?" he asked not really paying attention, mum shook her head.

"But how did I get here?"

"Well, on Friday morning I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall telling her that Sophie had been discharged early. And I said that instead of you coming to St. Mungo's we could come here, seeing as Sophie is starting back on Monday."

"Really! Great! Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you!" she smiled causing me to smile because my sister was so happy.

"So since you were already sleeping we thought it best to leave you asleep, just move you here so it was more private, that okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I grinned

"I just can't believe how much better you are," I said to Sophie

"Neither can I!" Sophie said "I guess I'm just lucky!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who read andor reviews my stories, I really appreciate it. Thank you3 next chapter hopefully up soon, needs serious planning though :) hope to see you in the next part of the adventure x**


	6. The Problems Begin

_**Chapter 6**_

**Molly Ginerva Weasley:**

The fact that Sophie Marlin had returned to Hogwarts had caused an uproar of rumours, anybody who knew what happened hadn't told anyone what happened except Sophie, it was her business who she told. Sophie's best friend Emma had also returned back to Hogwarts, the students seemed to relate Sophie's and her reappearance to the same thing. Katie told me she told James about what happened, and, without her knowing, I decided to go talk to him,

"Hello dear little cousin," he smiled at me

"Cut that crap!" I told him

"Watch your temper! It always got you in trouble," he said shaking his head

"Whatever! Listen Katie told me you know about Sophie..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? The fact that Katie trusts you enough to tell you that is HUGE! She hasn't told anybody else, not even Albus!" I exclaimed

His face changed,

"Really?" he asked, he sounded concerned

"Yes! And to be quite honest, I don't know if you're a devoted to her as she is too you!"

"Of course I am!" he screamed with outrage "How could I not be?" he asked exasperated

"You just seam to be...well, quite distant with her," I said "that's all," I concluded leaving him standing there shocked

**Sophie Nicky Marlin:**

I was so happy to be back at Hogwarts, I felt like I was missing a piece of my heart, and being at Hogwarts made it whole again. Emma was back, _Thank God,_ I don't know what I would've done without her, she was in most of my classes, but everyone else seemed happy for me to be back and they were all really nice to my, thankfully.

When I got back to Hogwarts I learned a few new things, such as: as gross as it was, my sister was dating James Potter, _EW! _And according to Rose, they were happily in Love. Also I heard Gryffindor had won there first Quidditch game against Slytherin, _yes! _I loved Quidditch and was very upset I missed trials at the start of the year. Although he couldn't put me on the team, James put me as first reserve, so if anything happened to one of the payers I would take their place.

I hadn't seemed to miss too much work from class, and with extra homework, I caught up with the class quite easily.

Despite all these things, Hogwarts had changed, I noticed people-girls generally- were being horrible to Katie, though when I said to her she get laughed and said,

"Of course they are going to be horrible to me! I go out with James Potter for Christ's sake!"

I felt concerned, and it obviously showed on my face because Katie came over, put her arm round me and said

"Don't worry, I'm fine, honestly!"

**Lily Luna Potter:**

Over the next few days I started noticing a few strange things happening at Hogwarts. Suddenly most of the girls started being really flirty towards James, and absolutely horrible to Katie. Whenever they walked past her they would call her,

"Slut!" or "Bitch!" or "Whore!"

Though James didn't notice this because all of these girls were being so nice to him, flirting with him, giving him present etc.

The same happened with the boys and Katie, they all seamed to be falling head over heals for her. But unlike James, Katie ignored them and told them to go away when ever they came near her. 'Was I the only one noticing this!'

**Albus Severus Potter:**

I was beginning to get nervous, Hogsmeade was less than a week away, and ever since the incident in potions, I hadn't talked to Erin.

On the Wednesday morning before the Hogsmeade trip, I saw Erin walking just in front of me, I walked a bit faster to catch up with her. She was walking alone for once, 'strange, she never walks alone,' I frowned but quickly turned into a smile, in case any one saw. I took her hand with a start, she tried to pull it away before realising it was me.

**Erin Louis Banks:**

Someone grabbed my hand. I was trying to get it free before realising it was only Albus, I relaxed my hand in his.

"Hey?" said Albus uncertainly

"Hi," I replied

"Er, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good I guess, you?"

"Not bad, thanks for asking," he smiled as we walked down the corridor together. I noticed we seemed to be attracting a lot of attention, I looked away as people started at us, 'we're not an exhibition at a zoo!' I said to myself angrily.

"So..."he said striking up conversation again "...how come you've not talked to me since potions last Tuesday?"

I felt uncomfortable

"Oh, er, well..." I was stuck for words, truth be told, I actually _don't _know why I haven't talked to him "I don't know...just never saw you I guess"

We'd arrived at my class 'thank god!'

"Well, this is me," I smiled uncertainly

"Okay, well...erm, see you round?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll erm, talk to you later" I said as I headed into my classroom

'Wow! That was uncomfortable!' they both thought together.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I noticed that whilst all the girls at this school seemed to be being horrible to me, they also seemed to be giving James a hell of a lot of attention; this was beginning to make me mad. James and I hadn't hung out in a while and he seemed to avoiding me whenever I saw him, I wondered what was going on with him. Since I wasn't going to get the answer out of him I decided to speak to his two best friends at dinner that night,

"Hey! Lorcan, Lysander, I need to talk to you!" I shouted across the Great Hall to the twins

"What is it Marlin?" replied Lorcan

'Marlin? Since when did he call me _Marlin?'_

"Is James okay?" I asked them

They exchanged nervous looks

"Er, what d'you mean?" Lysander replied hurriedly

"I mean, he's been avoiding me, not speaking to me. I haven't even spoken to him all week!"

"Oh, well, I think he's not feeling too good at the moment,"

"Oh, right, okay well maybe I'll go up and..."

"NO!" shouted the twins together "Sorry..." they muttered and left the hall.

I went down to sit with Rose and Molly, James was avoiding me, not talking to me and he and his best friends were keeping something from me. What's happening?

I expressed my thoughts with my best friends, they exchanged worried looks and sighed...

"What?" I asked them

"Nothing, it's just..." said Rose quietly

"We have to admit he has been acting weird and he's been sneaking around a lot," contributed Molly

I couldn't believe it, I was heartbroken. I thought James and I were going perfectly, but I guess not. I got up from the Gryffindor Table and headed back to the Common Room, neither Rose nor Molly tried to follow me.

**Rose Weasley:**

"Molly?"

"Hm..?" she replied

"I have something to confess," Molly looked up at her wildly

"You haven't been cheating with James have you?" ask Molly with concern across her face

"What! No!"

"Good, for a moment I thought you were being a total back-stabbing friend" joked Molly

When I never replied she looked up "What have you done?"

"It's nothing _really _bad!" I protested

"Rose Weasley, if you don't tell me what you have done, I will hex you into oblivion" she said scarily quiet

I gulped

Molly's stare followed every move I made, it was making me anxious

"Okay, but please don't tell Katie, I want to tell her,"

"Okay!" She agreed

"Well, it's nothing too bad, I hope, its just, well, you know how she used to go out with Nick Calesco?"

"Yes," she said, concern spreading across her face

"Well, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," when she said nothing I continued, "and I said yes," I looked at Molly

"YOU WHAT?" she shouted at me, everyone was staring at us. I smiled uncertainly. Molly lowered her voice and said

"You know she wasn't full over Nick until what happened with James right?"

"Yes, and that why I said yes, I thought because of James she was over him now and so..."

Molly was so outraged she got up and left the table and left, I sat with my head in my hands on the verge of tears.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I sat in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, I was going to wait here for James and make him talk to me. Rose had come up about ten minutes after me and sat doing homework by the fire, by the time Molly arrived it was passed twelve and she didn't seem to be happy,

"What's up?" I asked her

"Nothing," she replied calming down "just found out something I wish I hadn't,"

"What was it?" I asked

"Doesn't matter," she replied, now fully relaxed

I gave up on the attempt of trying to find out what it was; she obviously wasn't going to spill, so I continued staring at the door waiting for James to come in.

I waited up with Rose and Molly until one and James still hadn't come in yet, I was beginning to get tired, but I didn't want to leave.

"Come on Katie," Rose wined for the fifth time that night

"Rose, I told you I want to sit and talk with him, NOW!" I was tired and when I'm tired I get crabbit

"Look Katie, he's not coming. Lets just leave it till morning, okay?"

I grudgingly agreed, I was tired and I normally end up arguing with people when I'm tired. 'I don't want to start randomly shouting at him, so I'll wait till morning'.

**Rose Weasley:**

"I said I wanted to tell her..." I whispered

"I don't care, if you don't tell her soon, I will. She's really upset with James at the moment, and I think she deserves to know!" Molly whispered back

"Fine, I'll talk to her during Charms, that way she can't shout at me." She left and went to the bathroom to get changed

I was sitting in my dorm having an argued conversation with Molly; I share my dorm with four other fifth year girls, Molly, Katie, Hannah Smiley and Jordon Rochelle. Jordon and Hannah are best friends and always have been, they don't really talk to me, Molly or Katie much, so we just leave them to themselves. They had already got changed and left for breakfast, and Katie was still sleeping. I was about to go and wake her when Molly came out the bathroom,

"Don't," she protested

"Why not?" I asked just as I was about to wake her

"James! He said to me he was going down to breakfast early so he would be finished by the time she was down. He said he would be finished by half eight, so we can go down then, okay?"

"Erm, yeah sure, but you haven't been talking to James have you?"

"Well..." she began

"Molly! How could you? You know how he's been treating Katie!"

"Yes I know, but he's our cousin, I needed to talk to him,"

"And when did you? I was with you all day yesterday,"

"It was when you were doing homework by the fire with Katie,"

"But, you were there too, how could you...?" I was getting really confused

"Rose, he was there, you just never noticed him!"

"What d'you..." I started

She shook her head

"You're not very observant, he was standing next to the couch, and he just said that he didn't want to talk to Katie right now and asked if we could wait till half eight to go down to breakfast. That's all,"

"Fine well, I'm going to get changed; you wake Katie up when you want."

**Molly Ginerva Weasley:**

I woke Katie up at eight; Rose had already gone down to breakfast, complaining about being hungry

"What...what time is?" she asked sleepily

"Eight,"

"WHAT? I've only got an hour to get ready and get breakfast, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You were exhausted last night, and you looked like you needed the rest,"

"Thanks," she said sarcastically

She got changed quickly and we were heading down to the Great Hall by ten past, I was starting to panic thinking James would still be in there, but he wasn't, he had obviously already left. We sat down at the table next to Rose and Lucy, they had already ate and were talking when we arrived

"Hi," smiled Lucy as we sat down

"Hey," replied Katie and I

"Did you hear about Albus? Rose and I were just talking"

"What? No, what about him?" I asked puzzled

"Apparently him and Erin somebody are going to Hogsmeade this weekend," she said with a smirk on her face

"Hogsmeade! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I'm supposed to be going with James, but he hasn't talked to me in ages," Katie said

Lucy, Rose and I exchanged nervous looks. Katie caught us,

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just..." I said

"It'll be hard to go to Hogsmeade if you're not exactly talking, won't it?"

By the look on her face she had obviously hadn't thought about it

"Yeah, I suppose, what will I do?" she asked us

"Go anyway, maybe ask if Sophie wants to go with you, since it's her first week back," Rose suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea, thanks Rose" they both smiled

"Come on, lets go, we've got potions first,"

We then left the table and went off to potions


	7. Best Friend or Backstabber?

_**Chapter 7**_

**James Sirius Potter:**

"What are you going to do?" asked Lorcan on Thursday morning during breakfast

"I don't know," I confessed "I told Molly last night to wait until 8.30 to come down to breakfast because I couldn't talk to Katie, I haven't talked to her for about a week, ever since last Friday when she saw Sophie again," tears were stinging in the back of my eyes, I tried my best to hold them in.

The twins obviously realised how I was feeling and said no more on the subject.

"I'm not very hungry, I think I'll just head off to class," I said glumly as I got up from the table

At that moment Nick Calesco walked into the Great Hall, he threw me a threatening look as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, I knew this had to be done sooner or later, but at the moment I think I would've preferred later, Lorcan and Lysander noticed me starting at him and stood up with me,

"Come on James, you have to do this, now!"

I looked in Lysander's face, I could tell he was anxious; I nodded my head and gulped as the three of us headed down the table towards him,

"Nick?" I asked as I approached him

"Yes."

"Could I have a word?" I looked round at his friends smirking up at me, "In private?" I added

His friends looked at him as he nodded and joined me over at the doorway, Lorcan and Lysander waited on the other side of the door prepared for his reaction

"What d'you want?" he asked with an edge to his voice

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you off the Quidditch team,"

"What!" he replied in angry protest, his gang stood up from the table but he waved them away with his hand, "This isn't because of...?"

"What, no, not at all, it's because you've missed a few training sessions and your heart doesn't really seem to be in it. Also I know other people who could take your place that feel more passionately about it."

He reviewed me for a minute or two then decided on his verdict,

"Yeah, I was thinking about quitting anyway, especially with you as captain, we'll probably end up losing, and I don't want that on my record," he smirked as he rejoined his friends for breakfast, giving me a hard shove with his shoulder on his way past.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, well some of it, and I turned out of the hall to see Lorcan and Lysander waiting on me,

"Was it okay? Did he take it well?"

I nodded my head but said nothing.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

After breakfast Molly and I headed off to potions, Albus was already there went we came in, the only good thing about having Professor Hudray first class was he understood we're normally tired and he never usually gives us a very hard potion to make, it normally only takes us about twenty minutes, so for the rest of lesson we could just talk. Today was no exception, when we went into class we saw instructions on the board for _Forgetfulness Potion _an extremely easy potion to make and once we sat down he said

"The instructions are on the board, you have the full class time, begin!"

Today I was especially grateful we had an easy potion as I really needed to talk to Molly and Albus about James, Molly sat beside me while Albus sat in front of us. Albus had finished his potion within ten minutes and had left it to brew before turning round and addressing me and Molly,

"Hello you two," he said

"Hi," I replied looking up from my potion before turning my attention back to it,

"Hey," replied Molly who had finished her potion by stirring it fives times anti-clockwise and leaving it to brew,

"Haven't spoken to you in a while," he said trying to start a conversation

"I know," replied Molly, I wasn't going to answer yet, even though this potion was really easy I was still finding it difficult, I was never good at potions.

Albus saw I was having trouble and came over to help me,

"Here," he said adding in the last ingredients, "now stir this way five times and you're done!"

"Thanks," I muttered "you know I not good at potions,"

"Yes I do, but I also know that nobody can beat you in transfiguration," I smiled up at him

"Thanks," I said blushing

"So," Albus said returning to his seat, "I heard you haven't been getting on very well with James,"

I gave him a dark look

"No, not exactly, he's been avoiding me for a while and his friends were acting really suspicious when I confronted them about it. You don't know anything, do you?" I asked hopefully

He shook his head and replied with

"I've noticed that too but...I don't know why he's acting like that, I have a few ideas though," he gave me a concerned look

I was about to retaliate when Professor Hudray called

"Right everyone, please fill one glass vile with your potion and place it on my desk for marking,"

After everyone in the class had done so, we packed up and once the bell had rung the three of us headed outside for break.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

Molly, Katie and I had left potions and were walking out into the grounds when we saw it. I was talking to Molly about the Charms homework with Katie just in front of us, suddenly she stopped so abruptly that I walked into her, when I looked around to see what she was staring at I saw Rose with her arms wrapped round Nick Calesco kissing him. It looked as if Katie's heart was in her mouth, she turned and ran back into the castle, as I went to follow her Molly told me to 'leave it,' as she went running after her. I stood they're not knowing what to do, so I went over to Rose and Nick and pulled them apart

"Why d'you think you're doing?" Nick asked me with some spite in his voice, I turned to Rose

"How could you do that to Katie?" she rolled her eyes at me

"Katie this, Katie that, that's all I ever hear isn't it!" she shouted at me as she pulled Nick away with her and headed back into the castle.

I stood there anger bubbling within me, 'how could she do that?' I thought, some cousin isn't she, I turned and headed back into the castle just as the bell rang.

**Rose Weasley:**

I hadn't seen Katie for the entire day after break, I felt awful, and I didn't mean to hurt her, or snap at Al like that, I had tried to apologize to him in Astronomy, but he wasn't interested. I hadn't seen Molly either to explain to her, but during dinner I saw her sitting with Sophie and Emma so went down to speak to her,

"Molly? Can I have a word?" I asked cautiously

"You can have two, _fuck _and _off_," she replied getting up from the table

"Please Molly; I just want to explain..."

"No!" she cut me off "I told you to tell Katie before she found out, and you think it's appropriate to go around kissing him before you do? No, I don't!"

She left the hall leaving me speechless.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I spent the rest of the day up in my dorm, I was so mad at Rose I refused to talk to her, Molly came with me down to the kitchens after dinner so I could get something to eat. As we walked through the common room I saw Rose sitting at one of the tables with Nick comforting her, saw looked as if she had been crying, a little bit of me began to feel sorry for her but as I remembered what she did that soon disappeared.

When we came back from the kitchens Rose was still sitting at the table, she tired to stop me, but I ran passed her up into the dorms, I still was ready to forgive her. I got changed quickly and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. The next morning I woke up so early the sun hadn't even risen yet; I got changed as quickly as possible and headed down to the Great Hall before anyone else in my dorm was awake.

I walked into the Great Hall that morning expecting it to be empty, but to my surprise I saw James sitting at Gryffindor Table with Lorcan and Lysander, a part of me wanted to scream at him for how he had treated me this past few days, but the other part felt unhappy for him: he was sitting with his head down, playing with his food. I knew there was something wrong because James loves breakfast, it's his favourite meal of the day, and he wasn't even making at attempt at eating it. I wanted to do something to announce my arrival as I didn't want to but into anything uncomfortable.

I coughed quietly; the boys looked up at me, apparently startled by my arrival. Lorcan and Lysander immediately looked at James, he nodded and they got up from the table, patting him on the back and smiling at me before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. I took this as my signal to sit down, I stepped closer to the table, and when James didn't object I sat down across from him.

"Hi," he said quietly, his head still looking down at the table

"Hi," I replied

"Sorry I've been such a jerk to you recently, it's just, some things have gone down and I was completely confused about it all. I just needed some space." He looked up at me and I saw hurt and depression in his eyes

I didn't know what to say so just nodded my head and filled my bowl with cereal. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up, I didn't quite know if I was ready to forgive him yet. There was an unbearable tension between us, I decided to break it.

"Hey, you know Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes," replied James with a slight anticipation in his voice as if he been expecting me to say this,

"Do you mind if Sophie comes with us? Assuming of course if you still want to go," I chanced a glace at him, he didn't look sad like I had expected him to, he looked almost happier,

"Yeah sure, I assumed she wasn't coming since she had only been back a week, but that's fine with me." he smiled reassuring at me

I smiled back at him, still feeling uncertain. I felt the bench next to me move and looked up to see Sophie herself sit down,

"Hi," she said cheerfully "feeling better?"

"A bit," I replied "Listen, if you want, you can come to Hogsmeade with me and James tomorrow. I know you wanted to go and I think it would be better if you went with someone."

She ginned at me

"Really? I'd love to go, but I don't want to invade on your date or..."

"No, no," I cut across her, "it's no problem, is it James?"

He looked up with what looked like a forced smile; Sophie seemed to become suddenly happier,

"Thanks," she said grabbing a piece of toast from the table, "well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some homework to finish," she smiled and left the table

"Actually, I've got some to do to," stated James "see you later?"

"Hopefully," I smiled at him as he left, feeling like there was something he was keeping from me.

The rest of the day past uneventful, I told Molly about what had happened with James at breakfast, she seemed to agree with me it was suspicious, but she was happy that we were talking again. I still hadn't talked to Rose and neither had Molly or Al; they seemed just as bothered about it as me, maybe even more.

That night the three of us sat down in the common room finishing homework so we wouldn't waste the weekend when we could be enjoying the last of the sunshine before the winter weather arrived. At ten thirty Molly and I headed up to the girls dorms, while Albus headed towards the boys. Molly and I bade him goodnight then went up to bed and I fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 8**_

**James Sirius Potter:**

I awoke the next day with a clear head, surprising as the night before it had taken me forever to get to sleep because of the thoughts that kept buzzing round it. Today was Hogsmeade and though I was going with Katie and Sophie I felt really unhappy, I had talked to Katie yesterday and some of the tension between us had dispersed, but I still felt like I was betraying her somehow.

I got up and changed, Evan McNee and Scott Gallagher were already up talking,

"Seriously!" Evan was saying exasperated

"Yeah, do you think he'll mind?" Scott asked

"I definitely think you should...oh, hi James," Evan said with a slight hint of surprise as I pulled back the hangings around my four poster bed.

"Hey, you guys going to Hogsmeade today?" I asked them

"Yes," they said together and nodded their heads

"Don't mind if I go for a shower do you?" I asked getting up from my bed

They shook their heads. When I entered the bathroom I heard them sigh just before the door was fully shut, I considered asking them if everything was okay but decided against it and instead went for a shower.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

I waited in the entrance hall for Erin just after breakfast, when she walked out of the hall I was blown away. She was wearing light blue jeans, black fluffy boots and a yellow flowing top that made her baby blue eyes stand out much more vividly, my mouth had gone dry and I was speechless when she came over to talk to me.

"Hi," she said cheerily, I gulped trying to allow some form of liquid to moisten my mouth so I could talk

"Hey," I replied, we looked at each other for a moment then headed out the front door to greet the cool November breeze.

We walked silently down to Hogsmeade together, her hand was swinging by her side and for a moment I considered taking it, but something- I'm not sure what –stopped me. As we entered Hogsmeade I saw many students had already arrived, the third years were taking advantage of they're first Hogsmeade trip and had obviously gotten up early. I saw many people were playing with Zonkos merchandise, or eating some of Honeydukes finest sweets, there were also a lot of people entering The Three Broomsticks for a warming cup of Butterbeer, which I could really go for right now. I voiced this to Erin and she merely nodded and said

"Maybe later, I need a new quill and I have to get back to school do to some homework."

I was a little surprised she was going back early, but I never said anything to her and we just continued to walk towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

When we entered the shop she spent a while deciding between two quills which, to me looked exactly the same. In the end she got both of them which annoyed me immensely as I had suggested she got both about half an hour ago, after we left the shop we headed to The Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeer.

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

James, Sophie and I were sitting in The Three Broomsticks with our butterbeer's in front of us, there was an awkward silence between us and I apparently was the only one that sensed it. Sophie was pretending to play with her purchases from Zonkos but I could tell she was just trying to find something to amuse her, I also saw James kept looking from Sophie to some people in another booth, but I couldn't see who.

Once I had finish my butterbeer I was about to start up a conversation when I saw Albus and Erin come in, looking just as miserable as I felt,

"Hi," said Albus in an attempt at being cheerful

"Hey," I replied smiling up at him

James and Sophie nodded; as did Erin then they sat down next to us. Madame Rosemerta came over to take Albus' order as Erin didn't want anything and headed back to the bar, I noticed that Sophie had finished her butterbeer too and I considered asking her if she wanted to go back up to the castle when Erin said

"I'm going to head back up to the castle now," she turned to me "you wanting to come,"

I looked over at James, but he was looking down into his butterbeer so I nodded

"Soph?" I asked her

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here for a bit longer, I like the fresh air." She smiled at me

So Erin and I stood up and headed for the door, I took one last look at James then headed out into the stinging wind.

**Sophie Nicky Marlin:**

I stayed behind with James and Albus after Katie and Erin had gone back to school, we sat in silence for a while until Albus started a conversation,

"Are you okay James?" he asked looking apprehensively at him

I looked him, Albus was right, there was something wrong with him. He was sitting with his hand clasped tightly round his mug of butterbeer squeezing it with such pressure I was surprised it didn't break.

"James," Albus repeated

He looked startled but recovered in time with a smile,

"Yes?" he asked innocently

"What's wrong?" Albus asked him looking concerned

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." He said standing up, putting his mug down on the table a little harder than usual and putting on his jacket as he left the pub.

"What on earth was that about?" Albus asked looking quite offended; I looked at him sympathetically and nodded my head towards a booth a little bit away from us, sitting there was Rose, Nick Calesco and his 'friends' with a smirk on his face. At that moment James came back in and turned to me

"Come on," he said "I said I'd look after you, and I am," I looked at Albus who nodded and the three of us left the pub and headed back up to the school.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

I skipped dinner that night and decided to eat down in the kitchens instead, Uncle George had told me all you have to do it tickle the pear's chin and the door opens. He said that him and Fred used to sneak down there all the time to get food when they didn't want to face the Great Hall, and I was feeling like that at the moment so I thought I'd try it.

After I'd had some pumpkin juice and toast I headed back to the Common Room only when I got there I heard somebody shouting up the girls staircase, I made to go and see what was going on but as I was about to step on the bottom step Molly said,

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," I looked around for her and saw her sitting in an armchair reading a book next to where I was standing,

"Why not?" I asked puzzled

"Because, Katie's dumping your brother at this precise moment in time," she completed not looking up from her book

I heard a door slamming and decided that he probably wasn't in a good mood so I just hid behind Molly's chair

"Mature," she told me but I didn't care. When James came down the stairs he looked extremely mad and just went straight up into his dorm, Molly rose in her chair and said to me

"I've got to go and perform my best friend duties; and you..." she looked me over "need to stop your brother from hating himself seeing as he will think this is his fault," she left leaving me stunned. I saw Rose sitting over the other side of the Common Room by herself doing homework, she smiled at me but I turned and headed up the boys staircase.


	9. A Pleasant Surprise

_**Chapter 9**_

**Roxanne Weasley:**

After Hogsmeade yesterday there seemed to be an air of tension surrounding the Gryffindor Common Room that next morning, I hadn't gone instead I had to stay for detention. When I questioned Molly about what had happened she merely rolled her eyes at me and told me she'd tell me later, not wanting to start anymore arguments I agreed and went down to breakfast.

As I arrived at the Gryffindor table I sat next to Connor and my other friends, I had just buttered my toast when the morning post arrived, not expecting anything I continued eating my breakfast until I realised that everyone was looking up at the owls. About 10 of them seemed to be wearing a strange sort of headdress thing, it was purple with white flowers on it and they all seemed to be carrying an envelope of the same colours. Almost instantly they swooped down to deliver their letters, I was extremely surprised to see one of them heading in my direction, I was even more surprised when it landed next to me. I admired its beautiful chocolate coloured feathers before removing the letter from its beak.

_Miss Roxanne Weasley_

_Gryffindor Table_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_United Kingdom_

I looked round to see who else had received and saw that James, Albus, Rose, Katie, Molly, Sophie, Lucy, Hugo, Lily, Lorcan and Lysander had all receive one too, we all made eye contact and I nodded towards the door, they all seemed to have received my message as they got up and headed for the door. I was last to get outside and once I was there James asked;

"What's this all about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I admitted "But I have a few suspicions."

As it was Sunday and there were no classes so I suggested that we head to an empty classroom to open the letters all together, everyone agreed and we headed off to find one, once we had arrived James shut the door as I waved my wand and arranged a circle of chairs so that we could sit together. We all sat down and stared at each other, not one of us wanting to know what news the letter beheld, seeing as I already had a few ideas about what it contained I began to open my envelope. The sound of paper ripping seemed to awaken everyone's senses and they started at me as, with shaking hands, I unfolded the letter and began to read aloud:

"_We would cordially like to invite _

_Miss Roxanne Weasley and Guest _

_To the wedding of_

_Master Ted Remus Lupin and Miss Victorié Weasley_

_On December the 30__th__ 2021 at 11am_

_The event will take place in_

'_The Burrow,'_

_Ottery St. Catchpole,_

_Devon,_

_England._

_We hope that you can make the event_

_And we request that you RSVP to the invite before _

_December the 2__nd__ 2021 _

_With the number of guests and how you will be arriving_

_We hope you can make it_

_Teddy and Victorié_

_xxx"_

I looked up once I finished reading to see surprised looks on everyone's face,

"Wow! That's...fantastic!" exclaimed Lily as we all began to celebrate. All the girls were screaming and hugging each other and the guys were just acting cool even though you could tell they were excited, I pulled them into a giant bear hug and told them that we should have a party to celebrate, the boys immediately looked more excited and practically dragged us all out the room.

We ran all the way along to The Great Hall where everyone was still having breakfast; James pulled out his wand and muttered;

"Sonorus," immediately the hall fall silent and all eyes fell upon James, "Attention students of Hogwarts, we" (he gestured to the group of us huddled at the entrance) "have all received invitations to..." he held his breath to create a dramatic effect "Teddy Lupin and Victorié Weasley's wedding,"

The older students of Hogwarts gave a collective cheer, including the teachers who all looked extremely happy with the news. Since Victorié had been one of the most successful Head Girl's in years, everyone was thrilled with the news even some of the younger students looked excited,

"Yes, so in celebration of this event, we, well, I would like to ask the teacher's if we could possibly hold a small celebration if their honour?" James looked up hopefully at the teacher's table and everyone followed his gaze with eager faces. Professor McGonagall stood up and looked round the hall, everyone held their breathe waiting for her answer, when she finally returned her gaze to James she said;

"No I don't think so," all of the older and few younger students let out a groan of disappointment, "No, I think it would be more appropriate if we held a _larger _celebration for them, seeing as everyone seems so excited."

Shouts of excitement issued from the Great Hall and wide smiles filled most of their faces, Professor McGonagall hushed them and a said to James;

"I trust you will be able to arrange the event seeing, if I remember correctly, as you have previous experience in organising events due to celebration." A smile traced upon her lips as she returned to her breakfast.

**Molly Ginerva Weasley:**

After all the excited from breakfast everyone headed of to do their own things, while I was sitting with Katie and Albus doing transfiguration homework Roxanne came up to me and asked if she could have a word, I accepted seeing as Katie and Albus were too focused on their homework to care and we headed up to the 7th year girls dorm.

I had never been in there before but I could tell if was very different from mine before even going in; it was on the top floor and was a lot bigger than mine, there were eight beds spread around the room and two doors leading off to the side which I assumed must be two bathrooms. It was also a different colour to mine; our 5th year one was a nice honey yellow colour, but this one was so much nicer. It was a rose pink colour and it had about five vases of flowers spread out around the room with lilies and roses in them. Roxanne went to sit down on the bed opposite the door, fourth from the right, fourth from the left, and I followed her,

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her

"I wanted to know what happened last night, I was stuck in detention and this morning there seemed to be something very wrong with all of you."

"Oh right, well yesterday at Hogsmeade James and Katie didn't really have a very good time. Having only heard Katie's side of the story I don't know everything that happened but apparently; according to Katie; James seemed really distracted about something and wasn't completely paying attention to her and she just thought that after Friday he would be a bit more open with her about what's going on. Unfortunately, James wasn't going to say anything - to Katie anyway – and he continued to hide all his problems from her. I guess Katie was just getting sick of all his secrecy and decided it was time to end it, so after dinner yesterday she talked to him about it, but something happened and she ended up losing it with him. They had a really big argument and haven't spoken to each other since, Katie's okay about it now but she finds it really hard to be around him because she still really likes him but she doesn't want secrecy in her relationship and it kills her that she had to end it with him." I finished

Roxanne looked shocked, she said nothing as she processed this information,

"How's James?"

"Fine I think, I haven't spoken to him though and I feel really guilty about it but I don't want Katie to get upset especially with everything that's happened with Rose, you heard about that right?"

"Yeah I did, I still can't believe she'd do something like that, but everyone's not what you judge them, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Well, I'm going down to finish my homework, see you tomorrow,"

I heard her mutter 'bye' as I left the room and headed back down to the Common Room to finish my homework before dinner.

**James Sirius Potter:**

Lorcan, Lysander and I spent the rest of the day planning the party, refusing help from any of the others seeing as we knew how to plan the best parties. By the time dinner arrived, everyone headed down to the Great Hall expecting it to be the usual four house tables set out, but instead when they arrived we had transformed it from the usual into a great big party hall.

There were several round tables covered in white table cloths around the hall, lilac silk hangings covering the windows and hanging from the gold chandeliers, places set out at each table for eight people and a large space cleared in the middle of the hall for dancing. The teachers table was draped in a purple table cloth with white candle holders spread along the table and a few other little things around the hall, I was very happy with our work and by the looks on peoples faces so were they.

By the time everyone had arrived and taken their place at a table I stood up from where I was sitting; at a table with Lorcan and Lysander, Evan, Scott and Stuart Harrison with whom I share a dorm and Honey Kringal and Charlene Murray, my ex and her best friend, it wasn't the best table in the world but I wasn't really bothered; muttered 'sonorus' and for the second time that day my voice amplified across The Great Hall. All eyes fell on me as I began to speak;

"Hello everyone and welcome to Ted and Victorié's wedding party at Hogwarts, we will be served our food and then we have arranged for some entertainment including dancing for the night ahead. You are free to leave whenever you wish, although there will be a surprise at the end of the night for those who wish to stay, and after the food has been served you will find a variety of food and drinks available on the teachers table, thank you and I hope you have a good night."

Once everyone had finished their meal the professors encouraged, the younger ones especially, to go up to bed, a few did but most stayed waiting for the entertainment. Lorcan, Lysander and I headed into a chamber behind the teacher's table to see the performers for the night.

We talked to them and ran over what they were going to do, we made it very clear they were to finish before half-ten so we would have time for the surprise and still be able to get up for school tomorrow morning. Then we headed back to The Great Hall; not needing an introduction the three of us stepped aside and let them introduce themselves. A low rumbling could be heard from the camber and it seemed to attract a few students, I smiled knowing what was about to happen when suddenly a huge Hippogriff flew in from the chamber, circled the hall once then landed magnificently in the middle of the hall and a long, dark haired man climbed off it's back.

"Evening, I am Stanley Brooke and I am here with The Travelling Band, throughout the world we perform our amazing stunts and allow your ears to hear our fantastic music, so without further ado I invited the rest of the band to arrive!"

A loud crash filled the air and everyone looked around searching for the source of the noise, when they discovered it was coming from the sky they looked up and saw six other members of the band come to land on the floor next to Stanley, at once they began to play and everyone got up and started doing their own thing; dancing, talking, eating, whatever. Lorcan and Lysander went off to check the corridors and make sure no one was out there when they shouldn't be, whilst I drifted around watching what was going on, I had been asked a few times to dance and accepted, I was having a great time and everyone seemed to too.

**Erin Louis Banks:**

I was really enjoying myself, this party was great; the music was great, the food was great and I always seemed to find myself smiling, I went to take a seat and rest from dancing when I saw Albus sitting at a table talking to Rose. I headed over there to talk to him and as I sat down next to him Rose got up and said 'I'll talk you later, just please tell her I'm sorry', Albus nodded his head and turned to me;

"Hey!" he said

"Hi," I replied cheerfully

"How are you? Enjoying the party?"

"'Course, it's really good, your brother knows how to through a party!"

He smiled and nodded his head at me and took a gulp from his butterbeer, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to ask,

"Am I invited to your cousin's wedding?" I said, kind of cheekily

He spluttered on his drink

"Wha...why would you be?"

"Well, I figured I'd be going as your plus one, aren't I?"

"Well actually, no you're not!"

"Because..." I began to get annoyed

"Because, well let's face it, yesterday was a disaster. You hardly talked to me at all and left early to go off with Katie!"

I was appalled

"But I'm your girlfriend!"

"You're not really, you never talk to me and you're only talking to me now cause you want to go to the wedding, I'm not stupid!" he replied

"Fine, then we're over."

"Okay, bye. I'll probably never speak to you again so..."

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because I got up and left not wanting to hear what he was going to say, my eyes filled with angry tears as I left The Great Hall and headed back to my Common Room.

**Emma Harley Barry:**

Sophie and I were up dancing with two boys from our year, Colin and Steven, I was having so much fun and when the song ended I was actually disappointed, Colin and Steven headed off to get something to drink and Sophie and I went to sit down at a table to take a break.

When we sat down at the table Sophie turned to me and said,

"You want to come to Ted and Victorié's wedding with me?"

I was shocked but glad; I don't think I could've lasted the holidays without her,

"Sure, sounds like fun!" she smiled at me then turned back to the table

"I don't even know why I'm invited to be quite honest, probably because I'm Katie's sister and she's spent so much time there. I'm not even really close with any of them so I was really surprised when I got my letter but I love weddings so I'm happy to go."

We sat in silence until the boys came back with drinks for us; I took mine from Steven gratefully as he sat next to me and Colin next to Soph, I heard a muffled bang in the distance but thought nothing of it, then I heard it again, followed by a whizzing and looked up to see a colourful explosion in the air. I heard it then saw it again, another colourful explosion, now most people in the hall were looking at the ceiling and admiring the colours suddenly filling the sky. Sparkling colours in different shades and making different shapes, I looked around the hall and I met Albus' eyes he smiled at me and then we looked back to the sky, I don't know why but I suddenly felt very happy about something. We sat and watched the rest of the beautiful display and once it had finished James got our attention and said;

"Thank you everyone, I hope you had a good night. Now please head back to your dorms and go to sleep, otherwise you probably won't see me tomorrow as Professor McGonagall will have burned me alive for keeping you up this late." He grinned and most of the students laughed, McGonagall looked at him sternly but let a smile creep on to her lips, "Okay everyone, off to bed, and have a goodnight!"

With that the crowd seemed to disappear and Sophie, Colin, Steven and I all headed back to the Common Room ready for tomorrow's day of school work.


	10. Every Choice You Make Has An End Result

_**Chapter 10**_

**Lily Luna Potter:**

Yesterday was the last day of term meaning that today we were getting the train back to King's Cross to get ready for Teddy and Victorié's wedding; everyone was excited about it, but no one more than me. Teddy and Victorié were my favourite cousins (yes, Teddy was considered a cousin) and now they were getting married I was so happy for them and I decided I would do all I could to make their wedding perfect.

After breakfast all of us, apart from Rose and Nick, headed down to Hogsmeade to get the train back to London. We had decided to stay together but go in two separate compartments to save any arguments. Roxanne and I decided we would sort it out, we had decided that in the first compartment would be: Molly, Lucy, Katie, Sophie, Emma, Albus and Me. And in the second compartment would be James, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo and Roxanne, we thought it would be best for Rose and Nick to get a compartment away from us because they're bound to cause an argument where ever they are.

Everyone was in a good mood despite the harsh cold wind that bit at our faces as we walked down to meet the train, James was joking about with Lorcan and Lysander as usual whilst we were walking down.

**Roxanne Weasley:**

We arrived at the train and split up into our two groups and went to sit down in the compartments, I put my bag and things down in the corner next to the window but never sat down, I wasn't intending to stay there for long but I thought I should sit with my family at the start anyway. Shorty after the train began to head home I said goodbye to everyone and went to look for my friends, I found them sitting in a compartment near the back of the train. When I opened the door they all looked really happy to see me,

"Roxanne!" Hannah screamed

"Hey guys!" I said sitting down next to Connor as he held my hand

"D'aw, you two are so cute!" Louise squeaked, everyone laughed at her sudden outburst but then nodded their heads in agreement

"Yeah, you are." Connor's friend Ross concluded

I placed my head on Connor's shoulder and he kissed my forehead as my best friends squealed in excitement, I rolled my eyes at the girls and listened to the conversation they had resumed before I interrupted them. After about ten minutes Connor stood up, said we were leaving and led me out the compartment along the train, to the prefect's compartment where we stayed from the rest of the train journey.

**Molly Ginerva Weasley:**

Since the start of the journey the seven of us in our compartment had played exploding snap, had a chocolate frog eating contest and even a wizard chess tournament, though that proved to be difficult because they train kept moving causing the pieces on the board to move squares. None of this seemed to cheer Katie up though, she still had a frown on her face and wasn't really talking to anyone so I decided after we finished about our tenth game of exploding snap to take her outside and talk to her.

"Where are we going?" she kept asking as I dragged her along the train

"You'll see in a minute, have patience." I told her

"I'm not a Hufflepuff; I'm the most impatience person ever!"

"I know." I muttered so she couldn't hear, finally we arrived at the place I had intended. We were at the back of the train and in front of us was a small read door, I turned the handle and felt a cold gush of wind meet my face as I pulled Katie out into the cold weather. When I had shut the door, I turned and faced Katie,

"Is everything okay?" I asked her

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you look really upset and you have done since you broke up with James..." I trailed off, waiting to see her reaction; she started out into the wind, saying nothing. Eventually she turned to me and said,

"I can't believe that after all I said about the girls that dated James that I would turn into one of them. I said that they only dated him because he was _cool _or _good-looking _or just because he was _Captain of the Quidditch team, _I'm such a hypocrite and I can't believe that I let myself become like them. I always thought of James as more like a brother, like Albus, I would never date him and I thought I would never date James either... but look at what happened."

I didn't know what to say, I stood there with my mouth hanging open stunned at what she had just said. I never realised how she actually felt about it; I thought she was mad because her and James broke up, but no...She was upset because James and her dated in the first place.

"Katie you're not like those other girls. You don't use people from your own gain, you treat them properly: like you would never be friends with someone just because they were rich or they had powerful parents. You are a good, honest person who should get what they deserve and not have to feel guilty or angry or upset about it. One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching."

And with that I left her to consider what I had said as I headed back to our compartment. When I arrived back in the compartment I began to recognised our surrounds and figured we must be arriving at King's Cross soon,

"What was up with Katie?" Albus asked me concerned

"She was mad at herself for turning into someone she never wanted to be and date James."

"What? She never wanted to date James?" he asked astounded

"Not exactly..." I said as I buttoned up my jacket, "she was never wanted to date the _popular guy _or the _Quidditch Captain_; she wanted to date James, for who he was."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I basically said to her that you only get one chance at life so make it worth it."

He nodded his head in understanding "I never thought that was the problem, I figured it was because she didn't want to break up with him, but she had to."

"I thought so too, I was really surprised when she told me that; I just kind of stood there trying to take it in. But she's not mad at James, she's mad at herself for letting her become the person that she always hated." I said

Albus let out a long slow breathe and closed his eyes "What do we do?" he asked me

"I don't know." I admitted

**Rose Weasley:**

The train was slowing to a halt as students began to file out into the hallway ready to depart from the train, Nick and I had journeyed back in a compartment with Nick's gang, it wasn't the best journey in the world. They kept asking me strange questions about everyone and everything, some of them I didn't answer and others I just ignored. I would have normally got up and left if they'd asked me questions like that, but seeing as I didn't have anywhere else to go I stayed.

When the train stopped Nick and I left the rest of the gang and went to meet my mum and dad, only I couldn't see them anywhere,

"Rose! ROSE!"

I looked around and saw Ginny and Fleur, my aunties, and headed towards them.

"What are you doing here and where are my mum and dad?" I asked them

"We're here to take you back to The Burrow," replied Fleur

"And your mum and dad are away with Harry on a job for the Ministry." Replied Fleur

The two women both seemed to be getting a lot of attention, most of the older boys couldn't help but stare at them as they walked passed. They were both undoubtedly pretty, but they were both married and had children, they shouldn't be getting attention like that, _I_ should.

Once all the family was gathered and we were beyond the wall back into the muggle world we walked down an alley next to King's Cross and Ginny, Fleur and Roxanne all took it in turns to apparate us back to The Burrow.

"It's easier and quicker to do it this way..." Ginny explained

"And there is still a lot to do before the wedding so this way is best." Said Fleur

Once we had all arrived at The Burrow Grandma Weasley showed us to our rooms: Dominique (Victorié's younger sister), Roxanne and Katie were all to be in dads old room, Louis(Victorié and Dominique's younger brother), Fred(Roxanne's older brother), James and Nick were all to go in Uncle Percy's old room-much to Nick's annoyance- Molly, Sophie, Emma and I were all in Uncle George's old room, Hugo, Albus and the twins were to stay in uncle Bill's old room whilst Lucy and Lily were in Ginny's old room and Victorié and Teddy were in Charlie's old room. I wondered if the house would manage to support this many people living in it and I wondered where our parents were staying. When I voiced my concern to my gran all she said was:

"Oh don't worry about that dear. Ron, Hermione and Harry aren't expected back until Christmas Eve, and then they will be staying with Bill, Fleur and Ginny at Shell Cottage. Everyone else is staying at their own houses then apparating here when they're needed." Mrs Weasley told me with a smile

"So, why can't we just stay at our own houses?" I asked her

"Well, it's easier if all the children are together because you all still need to get dresses and things for the wedding and if you're here you can help with the arrangement for Christmas."

"Okay." I said as I headed up to my room to unpack, 'this is going to be long two weeks.'


	11. Shopping

_**Chapter 11**_

**Lily Luna Potter:**

I was so excited because today we were going shopping for our dresses for the wedding and for me the dress was definitely my favourite part of the wedding. On the morning we were about to go shopping for our dresses Fleur called me and Dominique down to the kitchen just after breakfast.

"Hi girls," Victorié said as we entered the kitchen, her blonde hair was falling around her face which was pearly white with rosy red cheeks and baby blue eyes, she only wore a very thin layer of make up with made her look even prettier than she already was.

"Hi," Dominique and I replied, I like Dominique, she's pretty, nice to me and is always kind to everyone.

"I was wondering, well hoping actually, if you maybe wanting to do me the honour of being my bridesmaids?" she asked us. I was stunned; I could believe I was going to be a bridesmaid. For once I was getting something my brothers weren't. A bridesmaid, wow I can't believe it, this is amazing.

"We would love to!" exclaimed Dom, "wouldn't we Lily?" she looked at me, I looked at her and then back at Victorié "I would be honoured." I told her, she smiled then pulled us both into a group hug and gave us both a watery smile before whispering "Thank you," to us.

"Right, well if that's done then go up and get the others and say we're ready to go. We've got lots to do." Grandma Weasley told Dominique and me, we nodded and headed up stairs to go and tell the others.

**Victorié Weasley:**

I'm so excited because today is the day that I get to go shopping for my wedding dress, I've been waiting till now so I can take the bridesmaids with me to help choose. I'm really pleased that they all said they'd love to be bridesmaids, especially Lily because she isn't really my close family but she's practically Teddy's sister and she's one of my favourite cousins so it's only fair. Other than Lily I've also decided to have my sister Dominique and my only female cousin on my mum's side, Juliette, as my other bridesmaids. Seeing as Dom is the oldest I've asked her to be Maid of Honour which she happily accepted and said she would help me with anything that I needed doing.

We arrived in London's town centre at about 11 and all split up to go and get what we would need for the wedding. Mum, gran, Lily, Dom and I headed to one of the wedding dress shops mum and I had already had a look in a few days before to get my dress along with the girl's bridesmaid's dresses whilst Rose, Molly, Lucy, Katie, Sophie, Emma and Ginny went to look for dresses for them and Dad and George went with the boys to get their outfits.

For the girl's dresses I was thinking Lily and Juliette would have the same dress but Dominique's would be a little different because she was Maid of Honour, and I was hoping to get one that went with the colour scheme of purple, lilac and cream.

When we arrived at the shop Mum and gran sat out the front while I went with Lily and Dominique to pick out dresses for them to try on, the first one I picked for them to try on was dark purple, floor length and had a very pretty white strap around the middle of the dress. It had two thin straps on each shoulder that crossed over at the back and the bottom half of the dress was a float-y material that flew out as the girls spun around. All of us agreed it was very pretty but it was a bit too grown up for them yet, so we decided to try another one.

The second one was a little better than the first: it was mid-thigh length, lilac with a pink belt; it had thick straps on either shoulder and had a small flowery pattern above the belt at the waist. Mum, thought it was too casual for a wedding and grandma thought it was too short. I wasn't too keen on this one either so I went to search through the rails and rails of dresses.

I had been searching my third row of rails when I saw it: it was perfect, I immediately asked the girls to try it on and I was absolutely ecstatic when I saw how gorgeous it looked. The dress was strapless apart from a single ribbon of material that continued from the belt on the waist diagonally across the body and over the girls' right shoulder. On the strap was a lovely arrangement that looked to be like flowers and was very delicate and float-y just like how flowers were. The dress fell down to around mid-calf length though it was longer at the back than it was at the front and it gathered at the waist on the left side where it joined on to the layer of ribbon that ran several times round the waist before separating and forming this section or the strap that held the dress up. It was all a deep purple colour, except the ribbon that was lilac, I asked the attendant that was helping us (Louise) if there was any variation on the colours and she said that the store had just received a trial dress that was the same colours to this one though the were swapped around so the dress was lilac and the ribbon was deep purple. She kindly brought the dress out and Dominique went to try it on; it fitted perfectly and would be ideal for her being Maid of Honour. We got the ones for Lily and Dom but we didn't have Juliette here to try on hers but Gabrielle (mum's sister) had given us her measurements which we gave to Louise and she picked out a size that would hopefully fit her.

With those dresses bought we began to look at wedding dresses, Louise asked me what kind of dress I would like and I started off by telling her,

"I think I would prefer a strapless one but I'm not sure," I said to her "And maybe something flowery on the skirt because the theme of the wedding is flowers and I'd really like something connected with the wedding on it. The bodice I would like to be quite plain and maybe a purple ribbon or bow somewhere on it?" I asked Louise hopefully she smiled joyfully at me,

"I've got just the thing." She said leaving to go into the store cupboard, she returned a few moments later carrying a blue bag which contained the dress,

"Here we go; I think it will look amazing on you!" She said as she took the dress out the bag and hung it up for us all to see. Simultaneously every single person looking at dresses' jaw dropped, it was magnificent...

**Ginerva Molly Weasley:**

"Maybe you'll find something in this shop!" I said with hope as we entered what felt like the seven hundredth dress shop that day; thankfully most of the girls had got their dresses it was only Rose, Molly and Emma we were looking for. Katie was the first to find something; she had found hers in the second shop we went into: it was a very pretty dress, one I would maybe have worn if I was about twenty years younger, Lucy had also found one she liked as well as Sophie and Roxanne.

When we entered the shop I was amazed at how so many different kinds of dresses could exist yet here they were, there was long ones, short ones, strapless ones, purple ones, blue ones, greens ones; who name it, it was in this shop.

Rose and Molly immediately went off in their own directions and Emma and I went to find her a dress.

"So, what are you looking for exactly?" I asked her

"She'd be best with purple because it's the best colour to go with her slightly tanned skin, dark hair and eyes but it'll still make her stand out." Katie told us

"Yes I agreed purple would look really nice on you so we'll look for purple." I said to everyone as I sent them off to find purple dresses while I stayed in the changing room with Emma whilst she tried them on. We had gone through at least half the shop before we managed to narrow it down to two that we liked.

The first one was a violet coloured one; it was floor length, had an empire line waist and two thin straps that stopped the dress from falling down. The other one was an amethyst colour; it was knee length and had a strip of material just above her waist highlighting the smallest bit of her body. Then the top half was two separate bits of material that crossed over one another and carried on to create straps that twisted at the top.

It was a really hard decision to make, but in the end she chose the second one as she felt the first one was too similar to Roxanne's. Molly had also found one she liked but she never let us see it and said we would have to wait until the wedding to see it, Rose had also picked one and when she showed us it I was surprised if it even covered her stomach it was that short.

We eventually had found a dress for everyone and arrived back at the burrow at five o'clock just in time for tea. Mum had made us a lovely Steak and Kidney pie which was delicious and we discussed Victorié's search for her wedding dress, it seems she found the perfect one but she wouldn't tell us too much about it. We said our goodbye's to everyone as Bill, Fleur and I all headed back to Shell Cottage that evening after a long tiring day of shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter this one. I have done my dress shopping and was planning to include it in this chapter but decided i'll wait until the wedding to tell you about them. I will be posting pictures on my profile if you're interested in seeing them and please keep review, reading etc. I really do appreciate it. Thanks <strong>

**K :)**


	12. James and Christmas

_**Chapter 12**_

**James Sirius Potter:**

"CHRISTMAS EVE! AAAHHHH IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" I screamed as I ran around the house at eight in the morning on, surprise, surprise, Christmas Eve. I love Christmas, it's my favourite time of the year, not because we get presents or anything like that, but because it's a chance for the whole family to be together. I love my family, but because it's so large I hardly ever see them all at one time, so I guess that's why I love Christmas so much.

I had already bought and wrapped my presents for everyone, so I was stuck with nothing to do whilst everybody wrapped theirs.

"James, go and do something rather than just stare into space!" Katie said to me just after lunch, "It's not helping anyone!" she laughed at me. Since we broke up, things between me and Katie have been great, we seemed to forget about how bad a couple we were and just returned to being friends, which I'm glad because I really missed talking to her. I am really upset that we broke up but if we stayed together she would have been in too much danger and I wasn't going to put her there.

At about four in the afternoon everyone had finished all their Christmas chores and Grandma and I had almost finished with everything for tonight. It was tradition at the burrow to have a big party celebration on Christmas Eve, all the family comes over and we have a big massive party! But I always make sure that everyone is away before eleven so we can still get to sleep before twelve and set out cookies and milk for Santa. (Yes I know Santa doesn't exist and so do Lily and Hugo, but Santa is part of what makes Christmas so special. Remember when you were a kid and you used to get so excited waking up on Christmas Day thinking that Santa had been and given you lots of presents? Well for me without Santa, it's just not Christmas so I still put milk and cookies out every year for him even tough I know mum and dad eat them).

By the time seven o'clock came round everyone had arrived, except dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron though Gran said they should be back about eight, and they were sitting talking and munching on the food that I had prepared earlier that day while everyone was wrapping presents. I think grandma is glad I love Christmas so much because she really appreciates the help that I give her, especially on Christmas Eve.

Santa isn't the only reason I love Christmas though, I love how happy everyone generally is, that they seem to be filled with Christmas cheer, I love the smell of gingerbread cookies and Turkey on Christmas Day. I love getting stuck under the mistletoe with the prettiest girl in the room; this is a rather new thing I love about Christmas; I love the look of the freshly laid snow on the ground and the freshness it brings to the world. I love all the decorations, the big massive Christmas tree with bubbles and tinsel all around it, how colourful it is and really I love everything about Christmas.

At eight o'clock I heard cheers and shouts from the adults in the kitchen and the children, who were all in the living room, headed through to see what was going on. When I arrived in the kitchen I saw three new people had arrived at the party, all blown and battered by the wind, with rosy pink cheeks and flakes of snow on their faces, clothes and in their hair. I managed to get a quick smile from my dad before Lily had ran up to him and hugged him very tightly. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo were all in a big group hug as I made my way through to see my dad, Albus was following me through the mass of people and when we reached him he pulled us into a giant hug which I didn't realise how much I missed. After what seemed like an eternity he released us, ruffled our hair, gave us all a beaming grin then headed towards mum who welcomed him back with open arms.

I felt a strange lump in my throat and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Once I was outside I sat on the bench taking shelter behind the shed from the wind and snow, I heard the house door open and close again in the distance but thought it must have been the wind. All too soon I felt the bench move slightly and looked to my left to find someone else had sat down on the bench beside me. Katie. She was wearing a pair of light brown boots with white fluff on them, light grey coloured jeans, a thick, fury light pink jacket and a purple coloured scarf. She turned to face me and smiled,

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me, I was so surprised that she knew there was something wrong,

"How did you..."

"C'mon James, I practically grew up with you, of course I know when there's something upsetting you!" I just shrugged my shoulders, took my eyes off her and faced the black emptiness ahead. Katie moved closer on the bench and took my hand in hers

"God James you're freezing!" she told me "Here." She pulled a pair of gloves out her pocket and told me to put them on,

"But you don't have any on, so why should I?" I asked her coolly; she looked at me strangely before putting the gloves back in her pocket and turning to me once more,

"What's wrong?" she asked me, I'm guessing she noticed my sudden change of tone because she became serious as she asked it. I didn't answer her I just continued to stare into the black space, I suddenly felt her soft, warm hands touch my chin and turn my head so I was facing her, 'God I wish I could kiss those lips...' I thought to myself 'No. You did the right thing breaking up with her; it's what had to be done!' I told myself firmly, though not truly believing I had done the right thing. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I will leave you on this bench making you miss the party and I shall make you watch _me _unwrap all your presents tomorrow!"

"NO!" I protested, I was amazed at how easily could manipulate me, "I don't want to miss Christmas! I love it so much," I told her

"I know that's why I'm doing it."

I looked into her blazingly blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle, her rosy pink cheeks were slightly pinker due to the cold weather and her lips were a deep ruby red colour. I felt her put her hand to my face, her skin was so soft and warm against my skin,

"James, please..." she pleaded, I swallowed and was about to pour my heart out to her when a cough behind her made us both jump. Albus, looked at the position we were both in, Katie had removed her hand from my cheek, but her other one remained on my knee. Albus looked at it with raised eyebrows before Katie quickly took it off,

"Katie, mum wants you back inside, she said something about getting your parents here for tomorrow." Katie smiled at him as she stood up and headed to go back inside, I went to stand up too but Albus said,

"I need to talk to you."

Katie turned around to look at us with raised eyebrows, but Albus just told her it was brother stuff and that we'd be in, in a minute, she nodded her head and turned to go back inside with her chocolate brown curls bouncing on her back as I watched her walk away.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

I headed outside to go a find Katie give her a message from mum, when I found her I saw she was sitting with James, one hand on his lap, the other touching the side of his face and both of them staring into each other's eyes.

I coughed to announce my arrival and Katie immediately removed her hand from James' face, but the other one still remained on his lap forgotten about. I raised my eyebrows at it and Katie removed it quickly,

"Katie, mum wants you back inside, she said something about getting your parents here for tomorrow." She smiled at me and stood up before heading towards the door, James went to stand up but I stopped him, "I need to talk to you." I told him. Katie raised her eyebrows at us but I told her it was family things and she left to go inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked James looking him directly in the eyes; he looked back into mine with a pleading look,

"Albus, look..."

"No James, I've had enough of this! You broke up because things weren't working out but now that you're over you can't seem to let go of her! You don't know how upset she was about having to end it with you, she didn't want to but you didn't really give her a choice!"

"Albus, please just listen to me. I am truly sorry that I was such a dick to Katie when we were going out, I really did and still do love her! I know she isn't mine, and I'm sorry that I made such a mess of everything, I guess it just wasn't our time." He said to me, I sat down on the bench next to him and looked out across the dark land.

"I just don't get it, why did you act so fucked up?"

"Because...well I don't really think I can tell you, it's...personal."

"James, just please be careful I know there is something wrong but I don't know what or why it caused you and Katie to be such a disaster, but I know you'll figure out what is the best thing to do." And with that I left and headed back to the party.


	13. Harry James Potter

_**Chapter 13**_

**Harry James Potter:**

I was glad to be back. I had been looking forward to seeing everyone back from Hogwarts and picking them up at King's Cross, but due to sudden change of plans that didn't happen. I felt terrible leaving Ginny alone just before Christmas, but I didn't have a choice. She forced me to go saying it was too important to miss just for her but I disagree, I think my family is far more important that what I had to go and do. Anyway, Hermione, Ron and I arrived back at about eight on Christmas Eve; I had hardly even gotten in the door before Lily came bounding up to me and wrapped her arms round my neck. I was glad to feel like I was able to protect her again unlike when she's at Hogwarts, venerable to anyone or anything; James and Albus got their welcome back too, and even though they're older I could tell that they still had missed me. As I stood there with them in my arms I felt as though they were only five and six again when I had just returned home from a similar mission on Lily's birthday. It being in the middle of the summer holidays I was able to leave Teddy to help Ginny out, which he seemed thrilled to do and I was glad that she was able to stay with Bill and Fleur this time because I can tell she hates it when I leave.

So, once we had got in safely and had been thoroughly warmed up and welcomed back, the children were sent back through to the living room that Ron and I had added onto the house a few years ago whilst the adults sat around the fire in the kitchen. I sat with Ginny next to me, my arm round her and her head on my shoulder.

"Did you get whatever you had to do done?" George quizzed us

"No." Hermione replied sadly "It just doesn't seem to make any sense,"

"I know, it seemed like it was a puzzle that needed to be fixed but there was a piece missing..." Ron said, more to himself than anyone else

"Are you aloud to tell us what it was?" Bill asked from beside the fire

"Afraid not, can't be too careful." I said as Bill nodded his head in understanding

"But it must be pretty serious if you've had to be called in?" Molly asked Hermione "I mean you don't even work as an Auror,"

"That's what I thought, but when we arrived on the case there didn't really seem to be much any of us needed to do."

After similar questions like this the conversation quickly dissolved and James came through at around quarter to eleven,

"Gran..." he whined

"James?" she replied

"When is everyone leaving? Because we've still got lots to do and be asleep before twelve!"

"It's okay Jamsie dear," James scoweled at the nickname Teddy gave him "They're just leaving, aren't you?" he said to the group

"Yes, we're just about to head off. Go and get the others so we can say goodbye," Ginny told James

James nodded his head and went through to the living room just as everyone began to get up and start getting coats and things on. The group of children came into the kitchen just as we were about to leave, we all said a quick goodbye to everyone because we would be seeing them tomorrow for Christmas and disapparated away from The Burrow.

When we arrived at Bill and Fleur's house I was reminded at how much it had changed since my first visit over twenty years ago, the outside of the house looked pretty much the same but the inside was completely different. Ginny and I said goodnight to Bill and Fleur and headed into our own room, I was glad I had her back again, I missed her too much.

**A rather short chapter I know, but I had to use it to work with the next chapter so I could only upload it when I was sure I didn't need to change anything. Anyway, I know I haven't really talk to you much on this story but I have been getting a lot more comments and such on my other story: Come What May, so I've been on that one a lot. I hope you are still enjoying the story and the next chapter should be up soon, please continue to read + review, Thanks.**

**Katie x**


	14. CHRISTMAS!

_**Chapter 14**_

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

"Get Up!" James shouted in my ear, "Get up, get up, get up now!" I ignored him and rolled over as if to go back to sleep, but James had a different idea. A few seconds later I let out an agonizing squeal as James threw himself on top of me, "GET UP NOW!" he shouted again,

"LEAVE ME ALONE." I said through gritted teeth

"Katie, it is six thirty on Christmas Day and you are not up! I am very disappointed!" I laughed at him and sat up whilst pushing the hair out of my face,

"I am terribly sorry," I told him "I hope I haven't missed the opportunity to wake the others up."

"No, you haven't. But I was just about to so you better hurry up!" At this I jumped out of the camp bed I was sleeping on and went to go and wake Dominique and Roxanne whilst James went to wake the boys in his room.

"Dominique!" I shouted whilst throwing a pillow at her face "Get up, it's Christmas! You too Roxanne," I threw a pillow at her also "Get you're ass out of that bed!"

"What time is it?" Roxanne grumbled

"Half-six!" I replied cheerfully, they both moaned and threw their pillows back at me,

"Why do you always do this to us Katie?" Dom asked, "Even when I was at Hogwarts you and James always woke me up too early on Christmas morning

"This isn't too early, it's perfect!" I said going over and tipping them out of their beds,

"Argh!" they both said

"Fine, fine. We'll get up!" Roxanne told me

"Okay, now c'mon we've got to wake the rest of the girls and still beat James downstairs!" I said to them as we left the room

"You're too competitive for your own damn good!" Dominique told me,

"I know!" I replied

By the time we had managed to get Lily out of her bed and get down stair the boys were already there,

"It's your sister fault!" I said to James as he smiled at me smugly

"Well, I hate to tell you but you're not opening you're presents until Teddy and Victorié are up and everyone else has arrived." Grandma Weasley told us coming through with a tray full of hot chocolates for everyone.

James and I looked at each other and without warning we ran thought the house till we reached the room Teddy and Victorié were staying in, we burst open the door and ran screaming into the room to try and wake them.

"James! Katie!" Teddy shouted at us, James and I smiled sweetly at him and he too began to smile,

"Fine, I knew you'd be though soon anyway, Victorié and I will be through in two minutes, won't we?" he asked his fiancée

"Yes hun, we will." She said surprisingly quite awake, "just give us two minutes to get dressed." I nodded and James replied "Well make it a quick two minutes then." And with that we left the room and headed back downstairs.

After an agonizingly long five minutes Victorié and Ted came down the stairs hand in hand, Mrs Weasley gave Teddy a cup of coffee and tea for Victorié then we all sprinted through to the Christmas tree in the kitchen and pick up a few presents each and brought them back into the living room.

"Lucy, Rose and Albus!" I shouted into the room filled with people, I handed the three of them their presents and went to continue drinking my hot chocolate when I heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it," I said and headed through to the door. When I opened the door I saw George and Angelina had arrived, they both pulled me into a hug and wished me a 'Merry Christmas' before heading through to the living room with their bags full of what I presumed to be presents. Next to arrive was Ron and Hermione, they too gave me a hug and said 'Merry Christmas' to me before following George and Angelina into the sitting room.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

At about seven o'clock the whole family had arrived; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie and his girlfriend Silver, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron, Hermione and Mum and Dad along with Gran and Grandpa and Luna and Rolf.

Once our Aunts and Uncles handed us our presents we were aloud to open them, Gran and Grandpa gave everyone a special Weasley jumper, even if you were a Potter/Marlin/Lupin/Scamander/ Barry or whatever, you were given a special Weasley jumper. Teddy and Victorié gave me an owl that I named Harold which I found in one of the books Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron kindly gave me, Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur gave me a telescope which I love, I got a potion making set from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina got me a brand new Wizard Chess set and Uncle Charlie is taking me, James, Fred and Louis to a muggle concert in the summer. I also got lots of sweets and money from the Scamanders, Longbottoms and other family friends. But my favourite present was from mum and dad, it was my dad's old invisibility cloak. Dad told me he used it to avoid getting in lots of trouble at school and that it came in very useful sometimes,

"Use it well." He told me

Once everyone had opened their presents Mum, Hermione and Gran went through into the kitchen to get breakfast ready and all the children went upstairs to get a shower and get changed. Every year, after breakfast the children all gather in someone's room where we give each other their presents, so this year we were going into James, Fred, Nick and Louis' room to give them.

For breakfast we had a selection of pancakes, muffins, crumpets, toast etc. and everyone ate up quickly because you get very hungry after opening lots of presents. I saw Molly, Lucy and Katie were all wearing the earring they had gotten from Ron and Hermione, James, Lily and Roxanne were all wearing a jumper or scarf with their favourite Quidditch Team on it, James' Puddlemore United, Lily's Pride of Portree and Roxanne's Chudley Cannons. I myself support the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Roxanne and Dominique were talking excitedly about the pampering and make over session they got from Ron and Hermione and Fred, James and Louis were comparing models of brooms that they had received as presents. Lily was examining the Golden Snitch that mum and dad had given her for Christmas, she was convinced there was something inside it, but she didn't know how to open it; Hugo was playing with a miniature figure of the Ukrainian Ironbelly and Katie, Emma, Sophie, Lorcan and Lysander were talking happily and kept laughing at jokes one another said. I was glad it was Christmas, everyone's so happy.

**James Sirius Potter:**

So far Christmas morning had been very successful, I had received lots of nice presents and I think everyone likes the presents that I had got them. Fred, Louis and I were comparing broom models at breakfast when dad stood up to make an announcement,

"Well, I'm not sure about all of you, but I've had a very good Christmas morning and I would like to thank everyone for the lovely presents that you gave me. Although we do have one present that hasn't been delivered yet, Ginny, Fleur would you like to do the honours?"

"Thank you Harry," said Fleur, "Yes, we still have one more extra special present that we would like to give. For Teddy and Victorié."

"It is from everyone here; us, all your Aunt and Uncles, Gran and Granddad, along with Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah...Actually I have a full list here..." said Ginny as she picked up a scroll from the table "just take it rather than me boring everyone to death by reading it out."

"Yes so," began Bill shaking his head at the two women who were obviously taking to long, "Here." He said throwing a small red box at the couple who sat happily beside each other. They both looked at each other quizzically before opening the box to reveal a small gold key, "It's for your new house."

**There we go, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wasn't sure whether to stop it there or not but with the next chapter on it I think it would be too long so I'll leave it here for just now. Two updates in one day, Woo! Thanks for reading**

**Katie x**


	15. Mischief Managed

**Chapter 15**

**Rose Weasley:**

"Wh-what?" stammered Teddy

"It's your key for your new house." Repeated Harry, Teddy turned to Victorié who wore an expression of shock almost exactly the same as Ted's, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"No. This is too much." Said Teddy

"Nonsense," interjected Grandma Weasley "You're getting married and this is a combined present from everyone just to show how much we love you."

"But... I'm not even family!" Protested Teddy, James, Albus and Lily all smacked him over the back of his head- wow; they really are related –"Hey!"

"Don't you dare say that you're not family!" Started James

"You're our big brother!" Said Albus

"It is not flesh and blood but the heart and who we love which makes us family!" Lily told him, Teddy sighed realising that he was fighting a losing battle and just shook his head instead.

"Are you sure about this?" Victorié asked taking the box out of Teddy's hands

"Positive." Replied her mother

"How can we ever thank you?" she asked looking round at us all,

"You don't have to thank us, family help you out and do things for you even when you don't ask for it." I said, everyone's eyes turned to look at me and they all smiled and nodded in agreement, all except Katie's she still hasn't talked to me.

**Teddy Remus Lupin:**

"I still don't think we can accept this..." I started

"Teddy Remus Lupin," said Aunt Ginny "if I hear one more word about it, we will take it off you and not give you any Christmas presents." It would have been convincing if there wasn't that little twitch on the corner of her mouth which made me doubt her truth in this.

"Okay," I said accepting the gift "Thank you all very much."

"It's not just us you have to thank," said Uncle Ron nodding to the roll of parchment Aunt Ginny had passed us "Everyone's on there."

_Merry Christmas and May the best be with you as you begin your new lives together._

_Love,_

_**Grandma and Grandpa Weasley**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_**Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter**_

_**Bill, Fleur, Dominique and Louis Weasley**_

_**Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo Weasley**_

_**George, Angelina, Roxanne and Fred Weasley**_

_**Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy Weasley**_

_**Charlie Weasley**_

_**Neville, Hannah, Frank and Alice Longbottom**_

_**Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander**_

_**Sean, Nicky, Katie and Sophie Marlin**_

_**Gabrielle, Nicolette, Juliette and René Babin**_

"Thank you all so much!" Victorié said

"Yes, this is unbelievable!" I continued

"Just enjoy it!" Harry said to us

"Right, well I think it's time for us younger ones to love you and leave you." Said Fred

"Yes, as much as we have enjoyed your company we must be going now." James continued

Ginny raised an eyebrow at them before deciding that there wasn't much they could get up to without her knowing so left it. "Okay, but just make sure you're ready for leaving here at 12." She told them, the smile faded a little on everyone's faces but James and Fred nodded before dragging the children up the stairs, fortunately Victorié and I no longer counted as children so we were left alone.

"Sorry Teddy but you and Victorié have gotten old and are getting married so you can't come!" Fred called as he raced up the stairs,

"What are they doing up there?" asked Bill

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous!" I told them and everyone laughed

**Albus Severus Potter:**

"Hey, Al! Move it, c'mon!" shouted Fred and James practically carrying me up the stairs

"All right, all right I'm going!" I laughed at them. Within two minutes all fourteen of us were sitting in Fred, James, Louis and Nick's room with our presents,

"So, I'll go first then?" asked James, nobody objected so James pulled out a present from his bag and passed it over to me, "Merry Christmas Al!" he said to me

"Thanks James, can I open it here?" I asked nervously

"Er, you can but you'd maybe be better to leave it when 'they're' not here." He said with a wink and a nod towards Lily and the girls who were sitting beside me, Lily suddenly got a mischievously glint in her eyes. "Lily, no. Don't you-! Ah, Lily get off me!" I shouted because suddenly Lily decided to jump on top of me and try to grab the present from my hands. I tried calling to the others for help but they were no use because they were all rolling around on the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

Lily finally managed to steal the present from my hands and before I could grab it back she had ripped the paper off and was joining the others on the floor laughing her head off. When I looked down at the present James had got me I had to let out a laugh as well,

_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_

I looked at James who was watching me closely and chucked the book at him saying "I think you need this more than me!" he raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded to Katie who was struggling to recover from her laughing fit.

"I know what I'm doing." He told me and chucked the book back at me; I caught it and hid it under a pillow before anyone else could read the title. James began handing out the rest of his presents, he got Dominique, Roxanne, Molly and Rose make-up; Lorcan, Lysander, Fred, Hugo and Louis a selection of gifts from Uncle George's shop and sweets; Lucy and Lily both received a pair of stunning shoes to which Fred questioned why he never got a pair; and Nick, Sophie and Emma all got packets of sweets.

The last person to get a gift was Katie, I think he deliberately left her to last but I wasn't sure. While we were all admiring each others presents I saw him pass her a small red box with a white ribbon around it, when she opened it her jaw dropped,

"James, its beautiful!" she said to him "Thank you so much!" she said wrapping her arms round his neck and in return he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while and eventually Fred said to them,

"Guys, do you think we could, er... you know open the rest of the presents?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Said Katie slightly embarrassed, she pulled the item out of the box and asked James to put it on her, it was a silver necklace with a charm on it. Without meaning to they had everyone's attention again, but this time they were staring at the necklace which was now around Katie's neck.

"James... Is that Goblin made?" Roxanne asked him

"Er..." James rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Yeah it is,"

"It must've cost you a fortune," Lily commented

"I know James, are you sure about this?" Katie asked him

"Positive." He replied, they smiled at each other for a minute before looking back into the middle of the circle.

After everyone had given/received their presents; which included everything from sweets, to Quidditch items, jewellery (though not as fancy or expensive as what James got Katie), scarf's etc.; we all headed back to our own rooms and got ready to leave the house.

"Everyone ready?" Grandma Weasley asked us at quarter to twelve

"Almost, Katie and Lily are just coming," Dominique told her

"So is James and Fred, they're just grabbing a few things." I said

"Okay, well everyone we'll sort you out just now, Lily you go with Ginny, Harry you take Albus, Lorcan can go with Rolf, Luna will take Rose, Hermione and Sophie, Roxanne and Katie, Emma and Dominique, Lucy will go with Fleur, Ron can take Hugo, Lysander with Louis, Fred and James, Angelina take Molly and Bill take Nick. Everyone else can go together and we're to meet Neville, Hannah, Sean, Nicky and Andromeda there, ah Katie and Lily, there you are. Seen James and Fred?" Grandma asked

"Here we are!" Fred announced in a sing song voice coming down the stairs,

"Okay, everybody ready?" asked Harry "Let's go."

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

The tight sensation gripped my stomach as Roxanne and I disapparated away from The Burrow and almost instantly arrived at the cemetery. I went to let go of Roxanne's hand but she grabbed it and pull me away from the others,

"I need to talk to you." She said to me

"Okay, what's up?" I asked when we were out of range from the others

"What's happening with you and James?" she asked me, I looked over my shoulder and saw him talking to Fred and Louis, looking very handsome in his Puddlemore United scarf and grey jacket. "You still like him, don't you?" she asked me, I turned back to her but kept my eyes on the ground and hodded.

"Yes." I admitted "I still like him," I flicked my eyes up and saw what looked like concern in hers, "you don't have to look so worried about it," I said to her. We burst out laughing and Roxanne had to grab onto the wall beside her to keep her from falling over,

"I'm not worried about it." She said, I felt relief flood my body "but I am worried about you," I stopped laughing,

"Me?" I asked her "Why?"

"Well, because there was a reason that you and James not work out, I just think that reason may still be there, if you know what I mean..."

"No, I don't know what you mean." I said to her pointedly

"There was something that was up with James, I don't know what it was before you ask me, and I'm not sure whether that's still a problem or not." I understood; she was talking about the thing that caused so much trouble in mine and James' relationship. I returned my eyes to the ground

"Neither am I to be honest, and I don't really know if I want to date him again, after all the problems last time."

"C'mon lets go back to the others, we'll talk about this later." She said and we both headed back over to the group where our absence had been noted

"Oh, there you two are. We thought you might've over shot a bit and ended up somewhere else-"

"Oi!" Roxanne protested "I am very good at apparating thank you very much." Everyone smiled or laughed at her,

"C'mon then, let's go." Said Fleur

As soon as we step passed the gates into the cemetery everyone's mood changed, going from the happy laughing emotions that were present previously, they were now replaced by sadness and silence.

We walked past the rows of people and families until we reached the fifth row where we turned in and continued to walk along until we reached the first grave that we were here to visit. Fred. We all crowed round the grave and gazed at the stone bearing his name, George had dropped to his knees and drew a circle with his wand causing a beautiful wreath to appear, the wreath was made of holly and had red roses strewn through it. Most of us, the adults especially had tears in their eyes or running down their cheeks, even though they had never met him the children were all upset, some even teary. Angelina joined George on the ground and took his hand in hers then she leant her head against his shoulder, I noticed that some of the others had joined hands, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Arthur and Molly, Percy and Audrey...

The sight of this was causing me to get upset as well, from the stories I've heard about Fred he was a wonderful person, tormenting teachers, especially a supposedly evil one called 'Toad Face', stories of him and George having fun pulling pranks, running the joke shop...

By this time Neville and Hannah and their two children had joined us, as we moved onto the next grave I read what the grave said-

_Here lies Fred Weasley,_

_A Caring Brother,_

_Troublesome Pupil,_

_Unbelievable Beater,_

_Talented Troublemaker,_

_Gifted Wizard, _

_Wonderful Son_

_And The Best Twin In The World._

"_Mischief Managed."_

"Mischief Managed?" I said more to myself than anyone else

"It was sort of his and dads catch phrase," I turned and saw Fred standing behind me,

"Oh, sorry I never noticed you, are you okay?" he shrugged his shoulders "never knew him did I?"

"Still, it's your name sake; you have to feel a little sad..."

"I suppose, I mean I'm as upset as any of the children are. We never knew them so it does affect us as much as the adults, they grew up with them." Fred and I walked side by side until we reached the grave the others were surrounding. Remus and Tonks.

Here I saw Andromeda was standing with us, Teddy was standing with her and Victorié at the front of all of us. I saw a wreath had already been lain, this one had pink lily's threw intertwined with ivy. Everyone was just as teary at this grave and it was beginning to make me feel worse, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Teddy, he never even knew his parents how horrible must that be?

After standing at the grave for a while Harry eventually went over to Teddy and said something to him none of us could here, eventually Harry managed to convince Teddy to move on, so we did. Those were the worse graves to visit, there were a few others that we stopped at and laid a wreath, but none with as much significance as those two. On our way out of the cemetery though Harry laid one more wreath on a stone filled with others,

"This is where you can leave a wreath for someone who doesn't have a grave." Fred whispered in my ear, I went over to look at the wreath and saw that inside was a card with the name 'Snuffles' on it.

"Who's snuffles?" I asked Ginny

"Harry's godfather who died when Harry was 15." She replied "James, Albus, Lily, c'mon, we'll meet you back at the house mum."

"Do you want us to come?" Hermione asked Ginny, Ginny looked over at Harry who had his back to everyone and was looking out into the distance, Ron went over to him,

"C'mon mate, we'll come with you." Harry nodded his head and came back to the group, then Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Hermione and Ron all disapparated and we headed back to The Burrow.

**Hermione Jean Weasley:**

We arrived in Godric's Hollow and I was reminded of the first time Harry and I visited here, 24 years ago while trying to find parts of Voldemort's soul to be destroyed. Harry's face was exactly the same as I remember it, exactly the same as it is every year; clear of emotions except for the tears in his eyes, or running down his face.

I knelt down and placed a wreath exactly the same as the one I place every year since our first visit with white flowers in it, and we stood there for however long saying nothing but supporting Harry all the same. Eventually Ginny and I decided to give Harry some privacy so we took the children back to the Burrow while Ron stayed with Harry.

**Okay, I know you will all hate me for taking so long to update, and I am truly sorry so please hate away! I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of mixed emotions in it but don't worry the next one will be cheery and happy (hopefully) and I hope it won't take too long to upload.**

**Katie :D**


	16. It's Complicated

**Chapter 16**

**Harry James Potter:**

"Do you miss them?" Ron asked me

"A little," I replied "but I can't remember them. But I don't know if that's better or worse, I mean not knowing them I won't miss them as much, but it means that I can't remember anything about them either."

We stood in silence for a few minutes more until we came to an agreement that we should head back and enjoy Christmas rather than being upset. We apparated back to the burrow to find the women in the kitchen preparing the dinner and the men obviously shunted through to the living room.

"Not allowed to help?" Ron smirked at the men sitting drinking firewhiskey by the fire.

"Don't know what you're smirking about, it's your fault we're not allowed to help!" George said elbowing him in the side,

"Hardly! It was you who charmed the sprouts to dance around the table..." Ron protested

"Yeah, but it was you who burned the chicken and served it claiming it to be 'Australian Cuisine'." George retorted

"Yes, but I seem to remember it was _Harry _who added chilli powder to the potatoes instead of pepper." Ron smirked at me

"The bottle's looked similar!" I objected

"Right!" Bill rolled his eyes at me; I ignored him and addressed Teddy instead

"So Teddy, you all ready for the big day?"

"Don't change the subject; I remember that Christmas everyone was gulping water down for hours after it." He grinned at me; I gave up knowing that somehow all the blame for us men getting banned from the kitchen would land on me. But to be honest, I didn't mind because after all we're family.

**James Sirius Potter:**

"Just admit it, you still like her!" Fred teased

"No I do not." I replied for about the fifth time that day

"Yes you do. You as good as told me you love her." Albus contributed barely looking up from the book he was engrossed in,

"What? How come you told him and not us?" whined Lorcan

"I didn't think it was any of your business, and I never exactly told him; he figured it out himself." I said to them

"Yeah well you could have at least told us what was going on, we didn't know anything!" Lysander chipped in

"You knew more than I did! I didn't even know they were dating till I got a letter from a very excited Lily about it all, hurt like a bitch that did; finding out about my best friends love life from his little sister." Fred grumbled

"Well, I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to tell you all the details about my personal life even if I'm not sure about them myself!" I said room angrily looking over at Katie and the others who were talking and laughing happily, I smiled to myself at how happy she looked.

"See, that. That's how I know you still like her! You don't do things like that if you're only friends," said Fred, his tone softened "I just don't get it, you obviously like her and she likes you too, so why don't you just go back out?"

"It's complicated." I responded

"How?" asked Louis

"Don't even bother asking him that, I've tried and got nothing." Albus said. I stood up and stormed out of the room sick of the conversation that was taking place.

"What exactly is the problem?" I heard Hugo ask

"I've no idea." Albus replied

After about half an hour of lying in my bed I heard footsteps coming up the stairs,

"Go away." I said to the person I assumed to be Fred when I heard the soft creek of the door

"Your gran says dinners almost ready." Katie's soft voice came from the doorway, I looked up and our eyes caught for a moment before she dropped them nervously before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I said "Do go..." I pleaded

"Okay." She said coming to sit down on my bed beside me, I sat up and we sat on the edge of the bed together. "So, are you going to tell me what your problem is?" she asked me

"What? I don't have a problem." She raised her eyebrows at me and I knew she knew I was lying,

"Really? So what was the sudden storm out of the living room about?"

"Well, there's is something but I can't talk about it, though there is something I need to talk to you about," I said looking down at my hands and twisting them nervously before Katie reached over and took one of mine in hers, our fingers intertwined. I stared greedily at the site of our two hands clasped, a feeling of raw longing in my stomach, wishing for more than just this.

"It's about us, isn't it?" she asked me, I nodded shyly. "It's okay; you know you can talk to me about anything." I nodded again, took a deep breath and began telling her what I had kept to myself for weeks

"I like you Katie, and I mean _really _like you. You're sweet, funny; amazing, my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. When we were together, it was the best time of my life, the only problem was I acted like a totally ass. And I know that, I knew that then but I acted totally fucked up regardless. I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I'll always still have feelings for you; and maybe when I've sorted everything out we could try us again?" I looked at her face for any sign of emotion, sadness, regret, happiness? But nothing, her expression was blank just as it had been throughout all of what I had just said.

Though instead of saying anything she tore her eyes away from mine and sat closer to me resting her head on my shoulder playing with my hand in hers. "I like you too; I _really _like you to, but like you said, you did act like a total ass and you have no idea how bad it made me feel. I understood there was something going on, but I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me what it was!"

"Katie, I did trust you enough to tell you what it was. But I couldn't because it would have put you in danger, and I couldn't let that happen!" I tried to explain to her

"I'm a big girl James; I can take care of myself." She huffed at me

"I know Katie, it's just... When the time comes I'll tell you, okay?" I reasoned with her

"Fine." She agreed, just at that moment we heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Dinner's rea- Oh, am I interrupting?" Fred asked looking questionably at our hands together

"No, just talking." Katie said standing up dropping my hand and she walked out of my room. Fred raised his eyebrows at me, in response I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head

"I'll explain later." I said as I followed Katie down the stairs, Fred following.

When we got downstairs I was blown away at how wonderful it looked, magical fairies flying around like fairy lights courtesy of Aunt Hermione, a great big fur tree in the corner decorated by Lily, Hugo and I earlier this afternoon and a mountain of food on the table surrounded by our family. I took my seat in between Teddy and Fred and began helping myself to food just like everybody else.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but I'm stuffed!" Uncle Ron announced once dinner was finished and we were sitting through in the living room,

"I agree with that!" said Dad "It was so wonderful I had to force myself to stop eating!" he smiled at Mum who was sitting on the arm of his chair, she shoved him playfully but he caught her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew!" Albus complained "That's disgusting!"

"Not like you haven't done it!" Katie said smirking at him, Albus turned a bright shade of red and Katie smiled in triumph

"Oh really, Albus?" Mum asked him

"No! She's lying!" he protested

"Hey, I am not!" Katie retorted

"Are too!"

"Am not!" they argued

"Godric, do you two ever stop arguing for two seconds?" Dad asked with a cheeky grin, the two of them looked at each other for a few seconds,

"No." They answered at the same time, everyone laughed at there agreement in the matter.

"So James, any special girl in your life?" Victorie asked me, I looked at Katie nervously and noticed that she was keeping her eyes firmly on the floor, I also felt Fred shift uncomfortably on the arm of my chair

"No," I answered "though there is one girl that I like, but I was a bit of a jerk to her so I've probably screwed up my chance." I noticed that all the children seemed to be looking anywhere other than at the parents, some where keeping their eyes fixed on the floor, or the walls.

"That's a shame." Teddy replied "But tell us, what's she like?"

"Well, she's amazing really! She's like one of my best friends, she's funny, adorable, pretty- actually no, pretty doesn't cover it; she's beautiful- she can make anyone feel better on their worst day..."

"Wow, that's quite something. And you're sure you've screwed up your chances?" Teddy asked

"Pretty sure, but I don't deserve her anyway." I replied

"I don't think that's true," Albus interrupted

"You don't?" I asked him

"No, I've heard the way you both talk about each other and I think you were stupid to break up in the first place." Albus shrugged

"Wait, you were dating this girl?" Mum asked me

"Yes." I answered; she nodded her head and leaned back against dad's shoulders

"So why did you break up?" Uncle George asked

"I screwed up," I explained. Now everyone except Katie was looking at me, she kept her eyes firmly on the floor, "and I mean really screwed up, though to be honest it wasn't entirely my fault."

"It wasn't?" Louis asked

"No,"

"Does she know that?" Aunt Hermione asked

"Well, if she didn't she does now."

**Dun dun dun! Haha, so firstly I need to apologise to you. This chapter would have been posted a lot sooner, but my computer (stupid as it is) decided to delete this chapter after I'd saved it meaning I had to try and rewrite it from memory, which is NOT easy. Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know. And I've got a big thank you for my reviewers**_**- **__alicecullenisrealinmyworld, Lizaluvsdoggies_ **I apologise if I haven't yet replied to your review but due to exams and things I've been really busy. I'll try to reply as soon as! Also thanks for subscribing etc. as well **


	17. You're in Love

**Chapter 17**

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

I couldn't speak. My voice failed me every time I opened my mouth in an attempt response, nobody had said anything in a long time and I was starting to get nervous about what their reaction would be. Initial shock caused me to not think about the others reactions, but now that was wearing off I was becoming more paranoid by the second. Of course it was me, it had always been me, but it hadn't always been him? He said it wasn't completely his fault, why did he not tell me this before?

I was becoming increasingly aware of the silence pressing upon me that I was beginning to feel my heart beat in my ears.

"Well, this is a tad awkward." You could always count on Fred to break the uncomfortable silences

"I – I don't know what you're talking about Fred." Molly tried, bless her for trying to fix this "It's not awkward at all."

"Well, it is slightly," Albus commented

"How?" asked Lily also trying to help

"Well, there is only one person in the room who isn't related to James that he could be talking about..." Hugo said

"How do you know she's in the room?" Lucy piped up

"Well he kind of said 'she does now' indicating that he told her at that moment." Louis said "and that means she has to be here, but she can't be related to him- so that only leaves..."

"Me." I said looking up for the first time since the subject was brought up "It's me he's talking about." The adults had remained quiet and were now looking extremely uncomfortable at what they had stumbled onto.

"Katie, I'm sorry..." James said

"Don't be. They had to find out sooner or later, right?" I asked standing up and leaving the room, I had just managed to step out the door when I felt my arm being pulled back; I turned around and came face to face with James.

"Please, let me explain."

"You don't need to, I get it. Just leave it." I pulled my arm away from him and ran upstairs before he could see the tears running down my cheeks.

**Albus Severus Potter:**

Christmas night had been awkward to say the least. After Katie walked out James came back in looking upset and disappointed, the parents looked extremely uncomfortable and apologised an absurd amount of times to James but he replied with a shrug and insisted it wasn't their fault.

After that everything seemed to return to some what normal, Katie didn't seem at all bothered about the previous embarrassment and simply shrugged it off saying it was something that the parents needed to learn about anyway. I didn't really know how things between Katie and James were, in truth I'd hardly talked to Katie properly in ages so I decided that the day before the wedding (when everyone was running about like headless chickens) I would talk to her.

After lunch that day, Katie and I went with my dad into town to get thing's for the wedding tomorrow. While dad went to get things for the stag do tonight, Katie and I headed off to go and buy the children's wedding gift to Victorie and Teddy.

"I was thinking, you're meant to be my best friend and I haven't had a proper conversation with you in forever!" I said to her

"I know! I guess we've just been so busy with everything that's been going on, Quidditch, the Wedding, me and James-"

"Speaking of you and James, what' going on?" she sighed

"Nothing," she replied

"Nothing?" I asked

"Nothing."

"But I thought you two were really happy together?"

"We were,"

"So what changed?" I asked

"I don't know!" she said, I could hear how upset she was in her voice "I guess I should have probably told you earlier, but on the Hogwarts Express I was talking to Molly and I told her the reason I was so upset was because I didn't want to become just another one of the girls James dated. I wanted us to be special."

"You and James are special, you have always been special. I don't think I could've picked a better couple if I'd tried." She smiled weakly at me, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. I stopped walking and turned her to face me "Katie, listen. You and James are perfect together, you really are! I get that James was a dick to you, I really do, and I get what you mean about not wanting to turn into another bimbo that he dated, but Katie; you would _never _be just a bimbo he dated. Never." Then she wrapped her arms round my middle and hugged me, we stayed that way until she calmed down enough to talk to me properly.

"I guess you're right, I mean everyone said we were a really good couple, even if they were jealous. I guess I just never believed it because I didn't want to. I thought that if I thought me and James were a good couple I would never have to will power to be able to break up with him if need be..."

"Wait a minute; is that what this is about? You thought that you were falling for James so hard that you wouldn't be able to let him go?" I asked astounded, she nodded shyly and kept her eyes on the floor.

"I guess I just didn't want him to break my heart like what he had done with so many other girls."

"Katie, you are _not _any other girl! How many times do I have to tell you that? You and James are meant to be together, trust me!"

"Really?" she looked up at me "because when I was with him I felt like I was becoming weaker." I smiled at her innocence

"That's not becoming weak, that's falling in love."

"We're back!" Dad announced when we returned an hour later. Katie and I had managed to pick up the present but it took a little longer for dad to get everything for the stag do, and seeing as we weren't allowed to see what he was picking up (not that we really wanted to) it was an awfully long and boring wait.

"Good, did you get everything?" Bill asked

"Yipp! What time does it start again?" Dad asked

"Half seven, but we still need to set everything up and it's not like we can ask the women to do that!" Uncle Bill replied

"What are you doing when it's the stag do?" Katie asked me

"Staying in the room I guess, why what are you doing?"

"All the girls have been invited." She responded

"What?" I turned to dad for an explanation

"Well, I think all they're doing is gossiping about things and the men will be doing manly things that you are not allowed to do because you're not a man yet!" Dad said, the last bit in a fake American accent which I think was meant to make him sound manly but it just made him sound stupid. Katie was holding her side because she was laughing so much,

"What's so funny?" I asked her genuinely confused

"You're-not-manly-enough!" she managed to say in between laughs; I walked away from her leaving her rolling on the floor in laugher

"Not funny." I shouted to her over my shoulder but I don't think she heard me

**Victorie Weasley:**

Tonight was my bachelorette party, the night before I got married, and I was unbelievably excited. Gabrielle had flown over with her husband, Nicolette, and her two children Juliette and René Babin who were my bridesmaid and groomsman for tomorrow. The two were twins are looked exactly like each other, the had dark brown hair, Juliette's was long and curled in ringlets right down her back and René's was short and spiky, they also had mocha coloured skin due to Gabrielle's fair skin and Nicolette's dark combining. They both looked gorgeous and were extremely nice people.

Anyway at half seven the girls and I all headed out to a restaurant for a meal then a pampering session at a salon down the road from there. The meal was lovely, I had a garden salad with chicken and no dressing and for desert and strawberry cheese cake, it wasn't as good as Grandma Weasley's but, it was deliciously nonetheless. Then we headed to the salon were we all got our nails done to go with the outfits we were wearing tomorrow and we started chatting and gossiping.

"Roxanne has a boyfriend." Lily told us while she was getting her nails done, Roxy's face turned to shock as she tried to protest

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, his name is Connor and he's in your year at school!" Lily replied sticking her tongue out at her older cousin

"Yeah, well Albus does too!" Roxanne tried

"Albus has a boyfriend?" Ginny asked questionably, we all exploded into fits of giggles

"Noooo!" Roxanne said "I meant he has a girlfriend!"

"Well, I don't think he does actually!" Katie said "I think they broke up."

"Aw that's a shame, why?" asked Mum

"I'm not sure actually, but he told me it was because he didn't like her anymore." Katie shrugged

"And what about you Katie, how are things between you and James?" Lucy asked, I was expecting her to explode or something, but she didn't.

"Fine. After we stopped seeing each other we've became friends again, it's not awkward- well, all the time."

"That's good! I would hate for it to be awkward between you two, you are such good friends. He always talks about you at home." Ginny said

"He does?" Katie asked her eyebrows frowned

"Yeah, during the summer he would always tell us about what 'horrible' things you had done to him during the year and he was always pestering Albus asking when you were coming to stay." Katie's face registered pure surprise "Didn't you know?" frowned Ginny "I though Albus had told you." As hard as she tried Katie couldn't manage to keep the grin off her face and a small blush crawled up her cheeks.

"Aw look! She's blushing!" Molly commented

"Am not." Katie protested, but I was undeniable. Katie Marlin was as red as a tomato which could mean only one thing: she was smitten for James Sirius Potter.

**Fred Weasley:**

"This is soooooo unfair!" I complained "how come the girls get to go out and we're stuck in here?"

"Because, Victorie has already had her _wild night out _with her friends, and now she wanted to treat the girls to a manicure as a thank you for helping out with the wedding and supporting her and Teddy." Said Albus "But hey, we get alcohol!"

"Always a bonus," said James taking a swig of his beer "So, what shall we talk about?"

"Well, I heard something today that you might be very interested to know." Said Albus

"What?" asked James

"I'm not sure if I can tell you," Albus said

"No, you can't do that!" I said "You said that, now you have to tell us what it is!" I said crossing my arms in front of me like a child

"Okay, but I'm not sure if you really want to hear it,"

"Just tell us." James said

"Okay, well Katie told me that the reason she broke up with you was because... Well, there were two reasons; the first was that she didn't want to become another bimbo that didn't mean anything to you. And the second was that... She's in love with you."

"What?" James spluttered, I had even put down my drink, "That makes no sense! If she was in love with me why would she break up with me?"

"She didn't know she was in love with you, she's never been in love before, and she was scared. She kept thinking that she was weak because she didn't think she'd be able to get over you if you broke her heart."

"Fucking hell!" I commented "James, you have to get her back! You two really are perfect for each other and it's be totally mucked up if you don't end up together!" I looked at him; he looked between me and Albus.

"You really think we're perfect together?" he asked us and we nodded enthusiastically "I think someone needs to tell her that!" Albus smiled a cheeky grin

"I already have."

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

Basically the rest of the night consisted of me being told how perfect I was with James, for James etc. but I'll admit, I was starting to agree with them.

"You really think we're perfect?" I asked them smiling a little, they all smiled back and Ginny touched my arm kindly.

"Absolutely."

When we arrived back at the burrow, Molly took me aside before I went up to bed,

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked hardly able to keep the grin off her face. I smiled reluctantly at her and turned my head to look away from her, but I couldn't help it I was totally crazy in love with James Potter.

"Yes, I really like him Molly."

"No you don't, you love him Katie. And don't try to deny it, Albus told me! You, Katie Rose Marlin are completely head over heels in love with James Sirius Potter!"

"Ssh! Keep it down, I don't want him to know!"

Little did I know, but James, Fred and Albus were standing in the next room and had heard the whole conversation. Albus beamed at James and Fred wriggled his eyebrows at him, James was smiling like a love-struck idiot because he knew one thing for certain, Katie loved him and he loved her.

**Okay, I know incredibly mushy etc. but I thought because I was so horrible and took **_**forever **_**to upload that I should give you a happy, lovesick ending! Anyway, let me know what you think! Just to let you know, I have finished writing the last chapter and am planning a continual story with a different pairing and from single perspective. I won't tell you what the pairing is because it'll ruin it, but if anyone guesses correct I'll tell them Bye!**


	18. I Do

**Chapter 18**

**Lily Luna Potter:**

I looked up and down at my reflection in the mirror; I had never felt so beautiful. My dress had been altered and now fit perfectly, Juliette and Dom were also looking in the mirror; we all looked stunning. Fleur had done our hair which was all the same: half up, half down and curled into ringlets, and mum had fixed our make up: simple and natural looking. It worked perfectly despite our variation in skin and hair tones; Dom has a light olive colour skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes which is strange because her parents both has very pale skin and light hair; Juliette's skin was a gorgeous mocha colour, she also had brown hair although hers was the length of mine and Dom's hair combined and she had emerald green eyes; but I was completely different, I had extremely fair skin, ginger hair and hazel eyes, apparently I look exactly like my mum did at my age.

At that moment Victorie walked in the room, she looked absolutely beautiful! Her dress was gorgeous; it was strapless with a detailed flower pattern across the top and down the bodice, it was an ivory colour but had a lilac strap and bow across the waist. The skirt just touched the floor and had very small, very detailed hand sewn flowers and real diamonds on it.

"I'm not even going to tell you how much it cost!" Victorie laughed

"I don't think I want to know," said Bill coming in "you look gorgeous sweetie!" he told her and kissed her cheek

"Thank you." She whispered to him

"I think I'm going to cry!" said Fleur hugging her daughter "you look amazing!" Fleur linked arms with her husband as he kissed her gently on the forehead

"Please don't! If you cry I'll cry and that'll ruin the make up!" Dom said barely able to contain her tears

"Noo! We can't mess up the make up, just don't cry!" Mum said hardly able to contain tears herself

"Come here you guys!" said Victorie pulling us all into a group hug "You all look fantastic!" she said to me, Dom and Juliette

"Yes, you do." Agreed Fleur wiping tears away from under her eyes "okay, c'mon Ginny we've still to get ready." Mum nodded her head and followed Auntie Fleur out the room to get changed. Uncle Bill followed them out of the room, and then Victorie turned to us,

"A little thank you for being my bridesmaids." She smiled at us; I took my box and opened the lid. Inside was a necklace, one of the most gorgeous necklaces I've ever seen. It was made of silver links with pearls between each link "its Goblin made; real silver and real pearls."

"Vic, we can't accept this! It's too much!" Dom said to her

"I know Vic; this must `ave cost a fortune." Juliette said

"Yes you can, and you will. I want to thank you for everything that you've helped with for this wedding and for always being there for me, I couldn't ask for a better family." I ran up and hugged her, "I love you lot!"

"We love you too!" I said with Dom and Juliette joining in the hug

"Ready to go?" Uncle Bill asked when he returned; we broke apart from our hug and nodded wiping the tears away from our eyes. "Showtime."

**James Sirius Potter:**

"I hate weddings," complained Fred as we were waiting outside in the living room on Teddy

"Why?" asked Albus

"Because, it means that you're getting old and boring!"

"Hardly, Vic's only 21 and Teddy's only 23 not exactly what I'd call old." I laughed; he rolled his eyes at me

"You know what I mean," he said

"Don't you boys look nice." Mum said coming over and ruffling my hair, I ducked away from her and so did Albus but Fred stood up tall and proud of his stupid gold coloured waist coat and tie. Albus and I were wearing suits with a 'lilac' waistcoat and 'violet' tie. To me they were both just purple, but as you could have guessed Albus, Louis and I, and René I suppose, weren't too happy to be wearing purple.

"Purple's a girls colour!" I complained as we tried on the clothes in the wedding shop

"It's not purple, it's lilac and violet and it's the theme of the wedding so you're wearing it." Dad told me, I just rolled my eyes at him but I wish I had complained more as I now felt unbelievably stupid here wearing purple while everyone else was wearing normal colours. Dad was wearing a black suit, but he did have a purple tie on so I guess I could let him off, mum was wearing a pale pink flowery dress which was actually quite nice but none of the other men were wearing purple, although Lorcan had told me yesterday that their mum had made him and Lysander wear a pink tie, I'd rather wear purple than pink. At least I wasn't wearing what Daniel, Teddy's best man, was; he had to wear the same tie as us, but he had to wear a dark purple or 'violet' waistcoat, I much preferred the lilac one.

"Excited for today?" Aunt Hermione came over and asked us, she was wearing a red dress that was cut like a V-shape at the chest and had a strap round the middle

"I just can't wait for the party, that's always the best part!" Fred replied, mum and Aunt Hermione rolled their eyes

"Typical boys, never interested in the actually wedding itself." Mum complained

"I'm interested in the wedding!" commented Albus; mum raised her eyebrows at him

"Well, sort of." Mum and Hermione laughed

"Don't worry, your father and Uncle Ron are the same! I don't think they were even bothered about their own wedding," The two women laughed and walked away, I rolled my eyes as did Albus and Fred before Hugo and Louis came over.

"Looking sharp my man!" I said to Hugo punching him in the shoulder, he was wearing a black suit with a simple black tie

"How come we didn't get to wear that," complained Albus "It looks better than ours!"

"Give it up Albus, it's too late." Louis said, "Anyway, no one will be focusing on us it's Ted and Vic's wedding!"

"Speak for yourself, I heard that there is meant to be some very attractive young women coming to this wedding and I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that!" Fred turned his nose up in disgust at our outfits

"Don't worry, James will be fine Katie's seen him in nothing but his boxers, I think she'll be able to handle him in that!"Said Albus; running over to Roxanne and Lucy before I could hit him. Cheeky little git. Fred, Louis and Hugo meanwhile were rolling on the floor laughing at me, I was about to walk away when Gran came out of the kitchen and ushered us all outside.

"C'mon the tent's up! Time to greet the guests," she called to us as we were hounded out of the house.

* * *

><p>After greeting to guests and showing them to their seats for at least half an hour I could finally talk properly again,<p>

"Nice outfit," Lysander laughed at me as I walked over to him and Lorcan

"At least it's not pink," I said with a smirk, 'that shut him up.'

"I've shaken so many hands that I like my fingers are going to fall off!" Albus complained coming over to us,

"Get used to it; you've got many other guests to meet before the night is up." Uncle Bill said walking past in a red and black waistcoat. I sighed and accepted that fact,

"Ah, James, Albus, there you are. Come on, the wedding's about to start we've got to get down to the front." Teddy told us coming in, I had to admit he looked very smart in his silver waistcoat and tie. The three of us walked up the middle of the aisle where we met Louis and René who were already there, I looked out at the people and saw that mum, dad, Aunt Fleur (and presumably Uncle Bill), Gran and Granddad were sitting in the front row.

"Where are Katie and Molly?" I turned round to Albus; he smirked at me and nodded over my shoulder. I turned round and felt my mouth fall open, coming down the aisle was Katie, looking absolutely stunning. Her dress was split into two different sections separated by a thick silver belt around the waist. The top half of the dress was a cream colour where as the skirt was a brown-y pink colour and had two silver straps over the shoulders that held the dress up. Her hair was curled in ringlets and fell over her shoulders; she also had a clip with flowers on it that matched the colour of her dress. I could hear Albus and Louis sniggering behind me but I didn't care, Katie caught my eyes and she smiled shyly at me I walked up to her, unaware that my mouth was still open. She lifted her hand and closed it with a finger smirking at me,

"Not your most attractive face," she said

"Sorry," I said "but, you look... stunning. Are you blushing?"

"No," she tried to deny, but I could see it creeping up her cheeks

"Yes you are!"

"James, shut up!" she warned, but I continued to laugh at her cuteness "I'm going to sit down."

"Katie," she turned back to me. "You really do look beautiful." She looked down at the floor nervously but I could see the grin on her face,

"Thanks, you look very handsome." She said before sitting in the second row next to Fred and Molly, Molly beamed at me and Fred winked at me mouthing the words 'in there'. I turned away from them and stood behind Daniel just as the music started playing announcing the Brides arrival, everyone turned to look at Victorie coming down the aisle, but I kept my eyes on Teddy and I saw what I was looking for. The same look in his eyes as what dad gives mum, granddad gives gran, love.

**Fred Weasley:**

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" I said dropping our drinks on the table

"How?" asked Roxanne grabbing a bottle of beer, I raised my eyebrows but she shrugged and continued to drink it

"It was so boring..." I said

"Yeah right, you were in tears." Molly said

"Was not!" I protested

"Fred," said Katie leaning over me to get a glass of firewhiskey "you were a state, nobody was crying as much as you!" The others turned to laugh at me

"She's lying!" I tried to tell them but they just laughed at me and Katie flicked me in the head before sitting back down "anyway are you old enough to drink?" I asked her

"My mother and father say that if I'm responsible, yes!"

"You? Responsible?" I laughed, she just rolled her eyes at me before we all turned to look at the top table where Victorie, Teddy, James, Albus, Louis, Daniel, René, Dominique, Juliette, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Fleur and Bill were sitting, Teddy stood up and took Vic's hand.

"We just wanted to say a huge thank you for all coming, it means a great deal to us that you would come and see us getting married. On behalf of myself and Victorie we would like to give special thanks to Molly and Arthur for allowing us to have our wedding here and helping out so much with the arrangements," he paused, clapped and Lily went and gave gran and granddad a bunch of flowers, they hugged Lily and thanked Teddy and Victorie, "we would also like to thank Bill and Fleur and Harry and Ginny for being so supportive of our special day." They also received flowers and a clap "and lastly we would like to say massive thank our wonderful cousins who have had to put up with the wedding despite it being their Christmas holidays, thank you." Everybody clapped and Teddy went to sit down, only he was replaced by Albus who stood up

"Well, we also wanted to say something by give you this," he held out a box and passed it to Teddy who opened it with Victorie

"We thought you could use it in your new home!" I shouted to them

"You guys are unbelievable, you know that?" Vic asked us

"Course we do Vic, but come on, it's us!" James said and everyone laughed, they tipped the box upside down and let everyone see what was in the box. It was a cute, little, chocolate coloured puppy. He was no more than a few months old and he jumped up and down and ran round the table knocking things over, everyone laughed and Victorie picked him up and sat him on her lap,

"Thank you." She said again looking over at out table

"No problem!" I shouted back

"We'll let you know what we've decided to name him when we decide." She smiled "but now I think we can eat!"

* * *

><p>After we had eaten, the bride and groom had cut their cake and had their first dance as husband and wife we all congregated at a table.<p>

"So, I saw Fred crying like a little baby, anyone else cry?" James asked

"Not as much as Fred, he was a mess!" Katie said, everyone laughed again but I didn't try to defend myself this time, I knew it was useless!

"Well, I'm not the only one that saw your little moment before the wedding," I said looking between James who was currently eating some cake and Katie who was sitting next to me with her legs crossed on the chair.

"Moment? You guys had a moment?" Lily asked, her eyes wide

"No." James and Katie said at the same time as Molly and I said "Yes." She raised her eyebrows at Katie and James,

"I've had enough," said James "coming to dance?" he asked Katie,

"Sure," she replied and stuck her tongue out at all of us because we wolf whistled at them, she took James' hand and they headed off to the dance floor.

"I give it two hours!" called Louis

"Not a chance, one and a half tops!" said Roxanne

"Pfft, once again you are all wrong. It'll take about twenty seconds," I said

"And how do you know?" said Albus, we all looked over and approximately fifteen second later we saw James brush a strand of hair out of Katie's face, put his hand behind her neck, lean down and kiss her.

"Told you," I said

"I think that was more like ten seconds actually." Said Molly smirking.

**Surprise! Second update in two days, go me! Well, hope you liked that one let me know. Just so you are aware, this story only has a few more chapters (2/3) left, but the good news is that I will be continuing this theme threw another story which I have begun planning for. As I said before the last chapter is basically done and the other I just have to sort out which won't take long. As promised I will post pictures of the outfits on my profile so have a look if you want, I hope they matched their description. Also, today is the 1 year anniversary of the Deathly Hallows part 2 premier, I can't believe it! Okay, well, Bye! **

**Remember to review etc. it makes my day :D **


	19. Reception

**Chapter 19**

**Albus Severus Potter:**

All I could hear was wolf whistles and cat calls, we were getting strange looks from people standing nearby, Katie and James had broke apart and were now trying to avoid looking at us though it seemed to be increasingly difficult as they were laughing just as much as us. Eventually Fred shouted at them and they came over,

"Yes!" Said Fred high fiving James "about time,"

"Yay, we knew you'd get back together!" Lucy said hugging them both

"Haha, thanks Luce!" James said "you look very pretty but the way, the dress is lovely." It was a lime green colour and stopped just at her ankles, the right strap was thick and came from straight across her chest but the left strap was very thin and barely supported the dress. The top half of the dress was crumpled and fell in waves down the right side and the bottom half was poker straight and looked very uncomfortable to move in never mind dance. She smiled at him sweetly then sat back down, "did you really know we were going to get back together?" he asked us looking at me

"Yes, obviously, you should have heard the way you both talked about each other!" I told him, they both smiled at each other and laughed

"Hi Guys," said Scorpius coming over with Lorcan and Lysander

"Hey, Scorp" Katie said

"Hey," I said "didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't expecting to, but I think it's because my mum works on the paper with your mum." He shrugged

"How's Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, think they'll be able to beat Slytherin in the next match?" James asked him with an eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk on his face

"Well, if you can do it I don't see why we can't," Scorpius replied with just as cheeky a smirk

"Ah, touché," commented James

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone coming?" Roxanne asked

"Yeah, I'll come." Said Katie letting go of James' hand and kissing him lightly before leaving with Roxanne, the girls all squealed in delight and even us men were happy for them, it was cute!

**Katie Rose Marlin:**

"You know I'm not really getting a drink right?" She asked me

"Yes," I replied "why else would you ask me if I would cover for you, can you tell me where you are going?" she smiled at me

"I'm going to get Connor; he said he would come but only for the reception."

"Aw, that's adorable!" I cried, she rolled my eyes at her

"Not as adorable as you and James though, _that _was so sweet! You really are a great couple," she said

"Thanks, now go get your boyfriend!" I laughed at me; she hugged me once before apparating away. I was about to go and get a drink when Rose approached me,

"Katie, can we please talk?" she begged me

"What is there to talk about? You went out with my ex and few weeks after we broke up, I have nothing to say to you." I replied

"Okay, well just listen, please," I looked at her but said nothing indicating that she could continue "okay, well I did feel really bad about it, but you were with James at that point so I didn't think it mattered and I was going to tell you, honestly! But before I could, you caught us and I felt so bad, I really did. You were one of my best friends and I couldn't stand the though that I'd hurt you, I was even prepared to break up with Nick because of it, but he told me that you were just over-reacting and you didn't even care that much. I tried to defend you, I really did but, well I...he told me something...something which scared me, really scared me. I don't know why I didn't break up with him then..." she broke down and started to cry, properly cry. I caught James' eye across the room and he came over sensing something was wrong,

"What's the matter?" James asked coming over looking extremely confused

"Tell her!" Rose pleaded "Please, she needs to know and I can't tell her! Please tell her I can't take it anymore!"

"James, what's she talking about? Tell me what? Rose, James?" James closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he wanted to say

"Let's go outside and talk about it," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside

"No!" I said throwing his arm off me "Tell me right here, right now! Dishonestly is what broke us up in the first place, I want to know what it is! And if you don't tell me, God help you James because I can't deal with it anymore!" I shouted at him, he looked between me and Rose who nodded with tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Okay Katie, listen what I'm about to tell you is extremely important. You have to understand that I couldn't tell _anyone _about it because if I did then you would pay, I would pay, everyone would pay and I wasn't going to let that happen. In the summer your sister was attacked, after you told me about it, I packed your case and McGonagall send you to the Hospital Wing, but while you were there I went down to the Quidditch Pitch to try and clear my head, what you told me was pretty huge and I couldn't quite get my head round it."

"While I was down there, Nick saw me and came over to talk to me, but before I had said anything to him he asked me if you'd told me about Sophie." He paused and looked at me "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I should have and I'm so sorry," he said hugging me, I could hear that he was trying hard not to cry "he asked me if I knew about Sophie and I said yes and asked him how he knew about her and he...he told me that...that it was him who attacked her."

I felt my mouth go dry, the world was spinning, I could hear Rose's quiet sobs beside me, I could see the tears in James' eyes, I could see him steadying me as I began to fall, but none of it felt real. None of it. The thing that brought me back to reality was the voice, _his _voice.

"You told her then?" James grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly; I returned the squeeze to let him know that I was okay.

"Why?" I asked, he shrugged like attacking, almost murdering someone, was no big deal,

"Well, that was the plan all along, wasn't it? I never cared about you, I never liked you, and I wanted a way to show you that I could do anything I wanted and you couldn't stop me. I hate this whole family, with their war hero-ness, and thinking they are better than everyone, I was sick of it. So was my mother, that's why she helped me do it, she planed it out while I just acted it out." Nick obviously hadn't realised but everyone was now quiet and listening to him, "I attacked Katie's sister, but I didn't see that it had any effect on the family so I had to check that you really were as close as you seemed. I got Erin to trick Albus into thinking she liked him, and then I locked them in the classroom and cast a charm on them making sure they were frozen and hidden. I was able to see then by Katie's reaction that she was very close with the family, and then it hit me that she had obviously not told them about Sophie. So I planned to get with Rose, tell her about Sophie and with her massive mouth she would tell everyone but I knew she wouldn't tell them it was me. But she never did which caused her to cut of the link with the family, so now I'm just telling you it straight," he looked me straight in the eyes, then James, then Rose; he was still unaware that everyone else was now listening. Harry looked as though he was about to murder him, Sophie was being kept in circle by all the cousins and several guards surrounding were now surrounding Nick. "Your family aren't as great as they think they are, and my mother agrees."

"And who's your mother?" Harry asked barely able to keep spite out of his voice

"Pansy_ Parkinson_ Calesco," replied Nick not clearly thinking who asked the question

"Well, in that case I, Harry James Potter, am arresting you and your mother on cases of attempted murder."

"What?" said Nick spinning room and realising that he had just confessed to the entire room that he attacked Sophie

"Take him away," Harry told the guards, they quickly bound him in magical ropes and apparated, I'm guessing, to Azkaban. I ran over to Sophie, hugged her and promised I would never let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

><p><strong>James Sirius Potter:<strong>

It was a week after the wedding and Nick's confession, he was still in custody awaiting his trial but of course he was going to be found guilty, there was a room full of witnesses. I felt Sophie was beginning to recover from the news, she had attended some sessions with a trained physiatrist to help her and she seemed to have recovered a lot. After the wedding her and Katie were taken straight home with their parents and my dad, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione had gone with them; they revealed to us later that that was the case they had to go and work on: finding out who attacked Sophie.

Since then, Sophie has remained at home with Emma and we get updates from dad who visit's her every morning to see how she is, he told us this morning that soon we should be able to go and see her to make sure she's okay. Whereas Katie has returned to the Burrow with all of us, her and Rose have made up (Rose was devastated learning that Nick only used her for her 'big mouth'). I'm not quite sure whether Katie has forgiven me or not because we haven't really had a chance to talk, whenever she's with us all she seems to be her happily bubbly self, but Molly says she's still really upset about the whole thing and doesn't want to talk about.

Tomorrow we are supposed to be going back to Hogwarts although a few people are to staying here while Katie and Sophie recovers, Emma is staying with Sophie and Molly is staying with Katie and Rose. I feel upset that I don't know how long it'll be before I see her again and especially as I haven't had the chance to talk to her.

Albus and I were packing over cases when we hear a knock on the door,

"Come in," Albus called, Katie slowly opened the door and peaked her head round the side

"Hey," she said

"Hi," Albus and I returned

"Hey Albus, can I please have a word with James?" she asked him

"Sure," said Albus dropping his shoes into his trunk and leaving the room, but not before winking at me

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her apprehensively as she came and sat down on my bed, worried that she would start shouting at me for not telling her about Nick

"James, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." My jaw dropped open that was _not _what I was expecting.

"Wh-what?" I spluttered

"I broke up with you because you were keeping secrets from me, then when I found out what it was I wasn't mad at you because you hadn't told me, but I respected that you tried to keep me and Sophie safe. And this last week I've hardly spoken to you and I feel horrible, after the kiss at the wedding, I'm so sorry that I've treated you like this." She explained

"Katie," I said looking her in the eyes and taking her hands "you have absolutely nothing to apologise for, I should be the one apologising. I should have told you and I didn't, I should have trusted that you'd be okay." She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks

"No, you were right not to tell me because I wouldn't have been okay, knowing that and not being able to tell anyone would have drove me insane. Thank you," she smiled at me. I couldn't take it any longer, I put my hand behind her neck and kissed her, properly kissed her and she kissed me back. She ran her hands round my sides, up my spine, down my chest until she reached the hem of my t-shirt where she stopped.

"What?" I ask her, my voice breathless. She runs her hands under my shirt and over my stomach feeling my abs, "Oh." I understand what she wants, sex. "Are you sure?" I asked her, she nods her head and whispers

"Yes." As breathless as me, we continue kissing and slowly remove each other's clothing until we are only in our underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her one final time

"Yes James, I want you and only you, I've always wanted you I just never realised it." She breathes

"Okay then." We both smile at each other

* * *

><p>The next day we are ready to leave for Hogwarts, a last minute change of mind means that Katie, Molly and Rose are all now coming back with us. They argued that the only way they'd properly recover is if that they were around more people again, so my dad agreed to let them go but they had to be careful and weren't allowed to go wondering off by themselves which they promised not to do.<p>

Katie and I are back together now although neither of us had told our friends about yesterday but Albus seems to be even more suspicious about it all and I think I know he's guessed what happened even though he hasn't said anything to us. Rose is friends with everyone again and Teddy and Victorie are away enjoying their honeymoon in Greece, everything seems to have returned to normal but we know that can't last for long.

**Only one chapter left to go guys, I'm away on holiday tomorrow so I'm hoping to get the next chapter up today (seeing as I've already written most of it). I want to thank you all for reading this story and supporting me through it, thank you all so much. I hope you like this chapter and, as always, leaving reviews does make my day. Thanks and as I said I hope to have the last chapter up by the end of the day. Bye! **


	20. The Final Chapter

_**Chapter 20**_

**Albus Severus Potter:**

Everything had all returned to normal now, Katie and James acted like a couple and had finally got back together and after the events of the wedding everything seemed to calm down. Nick had been tried and was found guilty of attempted murder and sentenced to five years in Azkaban, his mum was also tried and sentenced to four years because she never actually attacked anyone, Erin was expelled from Hogwarts and was awaiting her trial for helping Nick, Katie had fully recovered from her depression thanks to James, and Rose was forgiven by everyone. Teddy and Victorie were currently on their honeymoon and we had just received a post card saying how much fun they were having touring the Greek isles.

I was unpacking my case after returning to Hogwarts, when Katie knocked on my door

"Hey you," She said leaning against the frame of my door

"Hi," I said grinning at her "how's my best friend doing?"

"She's doing pretty well actually, thanks. But how are you doing?" she asked me "I know everything that happened with Erin must be quite tough on you..."

"You would think, but actually no. It's feels like I've been slapped in the face yeah, but to be honest I couldn't care less." I felt relived to finally say that! Everyone has been so concerned about how I took her betrayal for me to actually realise that I didn't care. Honestly.

"Okay then, I believe you!" She said hugging me "I've got to go finish unpacking, you're sure you're okay?" she asked me again

"I'm fine, honestly!" I told her as she left the room still smiling.

And that's the truth, honestly I was fine. After everything that has happened over the last two months I was ready to just relax and worry about my O. rather than any other drama, but I sensed that wasn't going to happen.

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone that has read my story, I also want to say a special thank you to:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies**

**Dreamsarebeautiful**

** . **

**Twilightlover427**

**Emmagraceling**

**Littlemissmoonbeam**

**L-U-N-A-654**

**Nrdyfresh**

**Thank you for reviewing my story and to everyone else who has read and enjoyed my story, thank you so much! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad you all enjoyed it too, thanks. As I said before I'm writing a continuation story called 'The Red-Headed Flower' you don't have to read it if you don't want to, it's a Lily/Scorpius story but will continue the same themes as this story. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	21. AN: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've just upload 'The Red-Headed Flower' which, as you should know, is my planned sequel to this story. As I said before it's a Scorpius/Lily story and you don't have to read it, but it will have some James/Katie moments in it and the plot for this story will be continued throughout 'The Red-Headed Flower' though not as up front.**

**Anyway, like I said you don't have to read it, but I would really appreciate if you did and if you would review it to let me know how it is. Thanks!**

**-MockingjayHallow7**

**P.S. I'll also be editing this story but not the plot :-)**


End file.
